James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know
by ElaineDex
Summary: After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. He now has his new motto, trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and help out the CIA?
1. Chapter 1

Date : 03.11.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, reviews always welcome whatever they may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

M cast a discerning eye over Bond as he slugged back his second shot of her most expensive whiskey.

"I think it would be best if you took a holiday", she said as she placed the bottle back into her desk drawer and locked it.

"Best for who?", Bond queried.

"Both of us", M replied staunchly and Bond regarded her.

"I see", he said and M sighed raggedly.

"The Quantum mission has taken a lot out of you Bond. You look like hell".

"I'm fine. The thing with Vesper…I forgive her, it's over…I need to move on".

"That may be so…but physically you need to rest. I want you to finish up the mission paperwork, see our best Doctor and then take yourself off to wherever Villiers books you in to…understood?", M replied and Bond considered arguing for a moment then changed his mind.

There was no point. When M made her mind up about his leave time she could rarely be dissuaded from the decision that she had made.

"Understood", he replied.

"Good…now get out of my sight and I don't want to see or hear about you for the next fortnight at least", M said and Bond hid a faint smile as he stood.

"Ma'am", he said as he left her office.

As he passed by Villiers' desk he looked down at M's Assistant and said,

"Make sure it's somewhere hot and that you have a car ready for my arrival".

"I don't think that a car…", Villiers began to bluster but M's voice came over the intercom and Bond smiled at him as they both heard her say,

"Get him the damn car Villiers…oh and Bond, if you wreck this one then it comes out of your own pocket".

Villiers shook his head as Bond's smile widened and he left the outer office.

**OoOoOoO**

Elaine Knight slammed the bedroom door shut so hard that one of her husband's expensive paintings fell from the wall and landed to her left.

In a rush of hurt and anger she turned and kicked out at the painting, effectively launching it down the stairs.

She smiled as she heard the satisfying banging and smashing noises as it landed on the small antique oak table at the bottom of the stairs and knocked an equally expensive vase from its surface and that too fell and smashed into pieces all over the marble flooring of the entrance hall to their town house.

"Bastard", she muttered, following the painting down the stairs. Once at the bottom she stepped over the painting and the pieces of the broken vase and snatched up her car keys and bag and opened the front door.

As she did so, her husband Christian, said from his position at the top of the stairs,

"Elaine…where are you going?".

Elaine felt a tremor run through her at the undertone of danger that laced his smooth tone but she refused to turn her head to look up at him.

Instead she took a deep breath and left the town house, slamming the huge black front door closed behind her.

"Damn it!", Christian Knight muttered, heading back into the bedroom.

He scowled at the stunning red-head who was wrapped in the silk bed sheets.

"Time for you to leave", he told her, raking a hand through his stylishly long dark hair as he picked up his mobile phone from the bedside cabinet.

"But Christian…I thought…", the red head began but he cut her dead with a fierce glare.

"I _said _it's time for you to leave", he repeated and the red head immediately scrambled from the bed and began to gather together her discarded clothing from around the room.

She slipped out of the bedroom as Christian was connected to the person he had called.

"Track my wife but do not approach her, let her do as she pleases…for now. Report back to me", he said before disconnecting the call.

He strode over to the window, snatched the curtain to one side and peered down to the street below and he just managed to catch the tail end of his wife's black BMW 5 Series as it disappeared around the corner.

Narrowing his eyes he let the curtain fall back into place and headed to the bathroom. He needed to take a shower to rid himself of the scent of the red head before he went to meet his father.

**OoOoOoOo**

**24 Hours Later - Vilu Reef Beach & Spa Resort, Maldives.**

Bond looked around with some disdain at the interior of the Honeymoon Water Villa that he had been shown to upon his arrival at the resort of Villiers' choice.

Grimacing, he deleted the text message from M's Assistant that explained that a Honeymoon Villa was all that had been available and then tossed his mobile onto the huge king size bed, scattering the exotic flower petals that had been strategically placed in the shape of a love heart.

He looked over to where his luggage had been placed and frowned. He decided against unpacking for now and instead did an about turn and headed out of the villa.

He went to the main hotel bar and ordered a bottle of Bollinger Champagne and took it down onto a secluded part of the beach.

It suited him to be alone…he didn't want or need anyone's company.

Swigging at the champagne straight from the bottle, he slipped on his sunglasses and looked out at the ocean.

The beautiful view before him should have stirred some emotion within him, but he felt nothing…absolutely nothing.

His mind felt numb.

He desperately needed sleep but he was afraid to close his eyes for as soon as he did, all he saw was Vesper's ghostly image as she floated lifeless in the water beneath the collapsed house in Venice.

Raking a hand through his dark blonde hair he sighed and took another large swig of champagne and felt the bubbles hit his empty stomach as he swallowed.

He remembered what he had said to M in her office about needing to move on and knew that it was true, he did need to move on, it was just that at that moment in time he didn't know how to.

Shaking his head he lifted the bottle to his lips again. Maybe the Bollinger could give him the answers that he needed.

**oooo**

Elaine took a deep, steadying breath as she ventured out of the luxury beach villa that she had booked on the spur of the moment yesterday, adjusting the overly large sun-hat that adorned her head as she did so.

She was not prone to extravagance, never had been, despite the fact that her husband was one of the richest men in London and she wondered what Christian would say when he realised that she had gone on this very expensive little holiday using one of his many credit cards.

'He probably wont care where you are or what you're doing', she told herself sternly. 'He'll be too busy entertaining that red-headed slut to even notice that you're gone'.

She had often suspected that her husband had other women but she had never actually caught him in the act before.

She had realised pretty much as soon as their wedding day was over that Christian did not actually love her and that he had only married her to get his hands on the failing computer game company that her father had left her upon his death two years ago.

Heat stung her cheeks as she recalled how naïve she had been when Christian had charmed his way into her life and her bed.

She should have known that someone as handsome, well-connected and rich as him could not possibly have wanted her simply for who she was but she had never guessed that he had wanted the company more than he had wanted her.

She hadn't been able to work out, even to this day, why Christian had been so interested in her father's fast failing business.

"You're an idiot", she muttered as she wandered along the secluded beach.

She couldn't believe that she had stayed with Christian for this long after finding out what he was really after and what he was really like. But then again, she knew that her husband would not be an easy man to get away from.

'Where is your self-pride?', she wondered absently.

Christian hadn't slept with her for months and now that she knew why she wasn't really surprised. He probably had lots of other willing bed mates and so it was no wonder that he didn't need her.

That thought made her make up her mind there and then. When this fortnight's holiday was over, she would go home and demand a divorce.

She nodded determinedly then squealed as a slight sea breeze took hold of the huge brim of her sun hat and blew it from her head.

She took off after it without a second thought, frowning as it floated over a cluster of rocks up ahead and she upped her pace as it disappeared from her sight.

On the other side of the rocks, Bond looked up as the sun hat came careering toward him and he stuck out his hand and knocked it down onto the sand. The slight breeze almost sent it skittering off again and so he put his foot down onto it, crushing it into the sand.

He slid off his sunglasses and was about to completely destroy the hat with his foot when a woman came from around the rocks, skidding to a halt in the sand when she saw him.

Elaine was not expecting anyone to be on the other side of the rocks and she let out a startled gasp as her eyes met astonishingly beautiful clear blue ones.

"Oh…I…I didn't realise that there was anyone around", she said, then spotted her hat, half buried in the sand under the strangers' foot.

"This is yours then I take it", Bond said, nodding toward the hat and Elaine offered him a tentative smile.

"Yes…I was trying to look sophisticated but…", she trailed off as he laughed mirthlessly.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you", he said and Elaine's mouth made an 'O' shape at his blunt rudeness.

Outraged and hurt she stammered,

"Just give me my hat back".

Bond looked down at the now slightly worse for wear looking hat and said,

"It's a little crushed".

Elaine glared at him before bending and shoving at his leg.

"Just give it to me you…you asshole!", she said, snatching up the hat and without sparing him another glance she turned and stomped off, heading further along the beach.

Bond watched her go, his eyes automatically drawn to the sway of her curvaceous hips.

The sunlight made her cream sun dress quite transparent and he could make out the shape of her legs as she stalked away from him, her brunette curls dancing around her shoulders as she went.

She wasn't a tall woman but she seemed perfectly proportioned and Bond let his eyes wander up and down her retreating form appreciatively before he caught himself on.

Getting involved with another woman was the last thing he needed right now, but he did feel a pang of regret at perhaps causing her some embarrassment with his crass remark.

He had never thought of himself as an impolite man and had always treated women with respect…until now.

Deciding to give the matter no further thought, as he would only inevitably begin to think about Vesper again as this was obviously all her fault, he shook his head and raised the bottle of Bollinger to his lips once more only to find that it was empty.

"Damn", he muttered.

He briefly considered heading back to the resort bar but decided to return to his villa instead.

Maybe, just maybe, the Bollinger he had consumed would give him a few brief hours of precious sleep.

Sighing deeply he stood and brushed sand from his ass before turning and moving back in the direction of his 'honeymoon villa'.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 07.11.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Yes?", Christian Knight barked into his mobile phone as he strode through the luxurious offices of his father's company for the second time in two days.

"Your wife is staying at a villa in a place called the Vilu Reef Beach and Spa Resort", came the response and Christian stopped in his tracks and frowned.

"Where the hell is that?", he asked, glancing around to see if his younger brother, Justin, was around yet.

"It's in the Maldives Sir".

Christian's mouth twitched as he thought of Elaine alone at a place like that. She would be like a fish out of water without him at her side.

His thoughts were not those of a concerned husband though. No, quite the opposite in fact.

"I take it she used one of my accounts to pay for this little trip?", he asked.

"Yes Sir".

Sighing, he spotted Justin approaching him and he replied to the caller,

"Alright, just keep tracking her for now".

"Yes Sir", came the response just before Christian disconnected the call.

He didn't see what harm it could do to let his mousy little wife take a holiday.

"While the cat's away…", he murmured to himself as he eyed Michelle, his father's secretary as she sent a smile his way.

"Hey big brother, how's things?", Justin asked as he drew level with Christian who dragged his eyes from Michelle to respond,

"You're late".

"You're both late", Gabriel Knight's voice came from the double doors up ahead and Christian and Justin exchanged a glance as they turned to face the formidable man that was their father.

They followed him inside of his huge office and Michelle served them with drinks before leaving them to it, closing the double doors behind her as she left.

Gabriel glared at Christian as he saw his eldest son's eyes follow his secretary from the room.

"You would do well to keep your eyes on your wife, not on every woman that bats her eye lashes at you, we do not need a scandal at the moment", he said and Justin sniggered as his brother's jaw tightened.

"Family is important to me Christian, you know that", Gabriel continued and Christian nodded, knowing better than to start up an argument with his father.

Turning dark eyes to his youngest son, Gabriel said,

"Justin…how are things coming along at your end? Are you nearly ready to put our plan into action?".

"Yeah, another week or so and we'll be ready to rock and roll. I've planned the release of a new game to coincide with it, which will help to hide what's going on behind the scenes", Justin replied.

"Excellent", Gabriel replied, sitting back and rubbing his hands together as he looked at his two sons with pride.

Fairly soon some of the worlds most powerful leaders would be fighting to be the highest bidder for the prized information that he would have in his grasp.

**OoOoOoO**

The afternoon following the 'straw hat' incident, Elaine found that she couldn't concentrate and eventually she closed the pages of the book that she was trying to read and dropped it onto the decking at her side.

"Go away!", she muttered, directing the instruction to a man who wasn't even there.

Since she had met the stranger with the gorgeous blue eyes yesterday, she had not been able to rid herself of his image nor been able to forget the way he had spoken to her.

It hadn't been so much what he'd said to her, more the way he'd said it.

He had looked like a man with a tortured soul and as clear and bright as his eyes were, she could see that they were haunted by something terrible and sad.

Frustrated with herself for even giving the man a second thought, she pushed herself up off of her sun-lounger and made her way back inside her villa.

She had decided that tonight, instead of hiding away and eating alone she would go to the hotel restaurant and enjoy a nice meal and some of the apparently wonderful entertainment that was on offer here at the Vilu resort.

She showered and left her hair loose, letting it curl naturally around her shoulders as it dried.

She dressed in an in-expensive, knee-length black dress that flared out softly from her hips and put on black strappy shoes to match.

She felt more like her old pre-married self when she dressed as she pleased. Sure she had lots of expensive clothing, all bought for her by Christian, but that wasn't the type of woman that she was underneath.

She wasn't big on designer clothing, never had been, never would be and she now wished that she hadn't even bothered to try to wear the hat yesterday…another one of Christian's purchases from their honeymoon that she knew didn't suit her.

As she left her villa she briefly wondered how she could ever have believed that she and Christian were a good match.

Even more determined that a divorce was the way to go, she breathed in the scent of the exotic flowers that she passed on her way up the path that led into the open-air restaurant.

She was shown to a small table and offered a menu and she sighed happily as she perused the delicious looking dishes that were on offer.

**ooo**

Bond stood at the bar of the hotel restaurant and looked toward the seating area, trying to decide whether to get himself a table or not.

He hadn't managed to get much sleep last night and what little he had gotten had been plagued by dreams of Vesper.

He rubbed at his eyes and when he opened them again he saw the woman from the beach yesterday being seated at a small table and he groaned inwardly as he remembered his comment.

Sighing he indicated for a waiter and then said,

"Would you please let the woman in the black dress know that her bill will be taken care of for this evening and charge whatever she has to my villa".

"Yes Sir", the waiter replied and Bond watched as the man approached the woman's table.

They had a brief exchange before the woman twisted in her seat, her eyes meeting his and he saw her cheeks flush just before she turned away and said something to the waiter.

Bond watched with interest as the waiter headed back his way, shaking his head before saying,

"The lady would like to decline your offer Sir".

"Really?", Bond replied, surprised as he was unused to being turned down by a woman for anything. He cleared his throat then said, "Could you seat me at the table next to hers please?".

The waiter's lips twitched but he hid his smile quite well as he replied,

"Certainly Sir, please follow me".

As Bond was seated at the table beside hers, Elaine had to admire the man for his audacity.

As the waiter moved away, leaving the man to look over the menu, she tried her hardest not to look at him but the second that she chanced a glance at him, she found that he was looking at her.

"Can I help you?", she asked and Bond regarded her for a moment.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday…", he began but she interrupted him.

"Yesterday?", she asked in a querying tone.

Bond frowned.

"On the beach…my comment to you…and for ruining your hat", he said and she waved a hand airily.

"Oh, please…don't give it any further thought…I certainly didn't".

Bond pressed his lips together.

She was lying, he could tell by the way she had now looked away from him and was fiddling with the napkin that lay across her lap.

His observant eyes assessed her and he came up with three things.

Firstly, she was married, which pleased him greatly as married women were less trouble than single ones…or so he'd found in the past.

Secondly, despite her attempt at a carefree attitude, he could see that she wasn't an overly confident person.

Thirdly, she had beautiful hair that made him wonder if it would feel as soft as it looked to touch and she had curves in all the right places, curves that he was certain would mould to his hard body as though she had been made just to fit against him.

"I find that hard to believe", he said, watching as the woman's eyes narrowed as she looked back at him.

"You find it hard to believe that I didn't give you a second thought?", she asked and he nodded, a faint smile playing upon his lips and Elaine had to laugh.

After a moment's pause, Bond said,

"Do you mind if I join you for dinner?". He wasn't one to pass up a challenge, decision to stay away from women or not.

Elaine bit her lip as she considered his request.

She thought about telling the good looking stranger that she was married and that she should dine alone, but then she got a flashback of Christian rolling around on their bed with that slut of a red-head and she offered Bond a dazzling smile.

"Alright…dinner sounds good", she replied and Bond smiled and stood.

Immediately the waiter was with them and as he re-organized Elaine's table's dinner plate settings, Bond grinned at her, making her blush.

"I should introduce myself", Bond said. "The name's Bond, James Bond".

Elaine's lips twitched at his introduction.

"I'm Knight, Elaine Knight", she replied and Bond stuck his tongue out at her peevishly, making her giggle.

They ordered their food and the waiter then delivered some Bollinger at Bond's request and Elaine raised her eyebrows at him as they raised the champagne flutes to their mouths and took a sip.

"You like this brand of champagne?", she asked and Bond nodded.

"I do".

"Do you drink anything else?", Elaine asked, watching with interest as Bond's face clouded over.

"There is one other drink that I like", he replied and she waited, her eyebrow's rising again as she waited for his response.

"It's three measures of Gordon's, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it very well until it's ice-cold, then add a large thin slice of lemon peel".

"Sounds good…does it have a name?", Elaine replied and then saw Bond stiffen.

Eventually he replied,

"It's called a Vesper".

"Vespa as in a scooter?", Elaine queried but Bond shook his head, his handsome face stony.

"Ahh, as in a woman you know", Elaine guessed.

"Knew", Bond corrected.

Elaine regarded him. Whoever this Vesper woman was, she had obviously made a lasting impression on him.

Wanting to get off the subject, Bond leant forward and rested his forearms on the table in front of him.

"So…what are you doing at a place like this all by yourself? Where's your husband?", he asked and watched with interest as Elaine automatically covered her left hand with her right to hide her wedding and engagement rings.

"He's…", she trailed off as she considered lying and saying that Christian was working. She didn't owe this stranger any explanations after all, but, she had never been any good at lying and so continued,

"I left him, but he doesn't know that yet".

Bond pressed his lips together at this unwelcome news, but he continued to watch her as she twisted her rings around on her finger. Suddenly, she pulled them off and stuffed them into her purse.

"What did he do?", he asked eventually and Elaine looked up at him and he saw the humiliation in her eyes.

"He cheated on you", he guessed and she nodded, her eyes now telling him that she thought herself not good enough.

"He's a fool", Bond told her and that made her smile.

"You don't have to say that…you don't know me", she said as their first course arrived.

When the waiter had moved away and left them alone again, Bond raised his champagne flute and indicated that Elaine do the same.

As she did he said,

"Here's to getting rid of bad rubbish".

"I'll drink to that", Elaine agreed, clinking her glass against his.

They smiled at one another, neither realising that their thoughts were now leading in very different directions.

Elaine was beginning to think that maybe a little holiday romance could be just what she needed. If Christian could take a lover, why the hell shouldn't she.

Bond on the other hand, was now thinking that since Elaine was about to re-enter the world of singledom, he was better leaving her well alone.

He would enjoy her company for this evening, but then he would make sure that he didn't bump into her for the rest of his time here at the resort.

Minds made up, they settled down to their meal, both surprised at how the conversation flowed between them.

Elaine found Bond to be entertaining and funny, but she could see that underneath the surface, he was not a man to cross. He had a dangerous undertone to him that was both exciting and exhilarating and not at all like the danger she had always sensed from Christian.

That was a dark kind of danger, one that could hurt her…

For now she didn't believe that Bond could hurt her in the same way…but only time would tell.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 17.11.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Did you have any plans for the rest of the evening?", Elaine asked of Bond as they left the restaurant together and headed down the pathway outside.

"No, did you?", he replied, thinking that he wasn't quite as eager now to be rid of her as he had first thought he would be.

"I was going to catch some of the hotel's entertainment, I hear it's very good", Elaine replied and Bond looked over to the hotel complex, from where some music was floating over toward them on the gentle sea breeze.

After a moment's brief consideration, he turned back to her and said,

"Why don't we make our own entertainment?".

Elaine looked at him and he could see the indecision in her face.

She wanted him, he had been able to tell that much from the way her eyes had travelled over him whilst they had been eating.

She had thought that he wasn't looking, but he had seen the way the flush had crept along her cheekbones as she had checked out what she'd been able to see of his upper body from across the dinner table.

He wasn't certain what type of background Elaine came from.

Her clothes that night didn't smack of money and her hair was not sleek and stylishly groomed, but it appealed to him nonetheless, the way it fell around her shoulders and back in soft waves. It made him want to reach out and touch it…touch her.

She was not plastered in make-up like so many of the other women he'd encountered in the past and he liked that…it made a change to be able to see her for what she was, without the mask that women seemed to like to hide behind.

No more than a few seconds had passed over in his perusal of her and he watched as her mouth parted, as though she was going to speak and it was more than he could take.

He anchored a large hand at the back of her head and let his mouth take hers in a kiss that was both gentle and breath-taking all at once.

Elaine emitted a small squeak of surprise, but that soon turned into a mewl of delight as Bond's other hand caressed her hip before pulling her tight against the length of his strong body.

It was then that she knew that she was lost.

In the seconds before he had kissed her, she had tried to tell herself that she shouldn't get involved with him, that she should stay true to Christian at least until the divorce was in progress so that her conscience could be clear…

But then Bond's mouth had covered hers…and that was it…she was lost…completely gone.

She was just about to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders when he tore his mouth from hers.

She tried to read the look in his eyes but it was unfathomable.

"Whereabouts are you staying?", Bond asked, his voice sounding husky.

"In the honeymoon villas…they had nothing else", Elaine replied, explaining needlessly and Bond nodded, not letting on that he knew that already.

He took her hand and led her along the rest of the path and toward the direction of the villas.

The fact that he seemed to already know which direction to go in did not even register with Elaine, she was too busy watching his pert ass as he walked slightly in front of her, silently graceful and predatory all at the same time.

'The resort could be deserted', she thought absently as they walked along quiet paths of white sand, the music from the hotel becoming distant and muted once they'd put a little distance between them and it.

They reached the stretch of the beach where the honeymoon villas were situated and Bond paused, letting Elaine take the lead and she offered him a nervous smile as she glanced over her shoulder as she took charge of their destination.

"Are you alright?", he asked, his smooth tone breaking through the soft hiss of the ocean.

Elaine bit her lip as she considered her reply.

If she told him that she didn't do this sort of thing, that her husband was the only other man she'd ever taken to bed and that she had no idea how to flirt and tease and please a man like him, would he laugh at her and walk away?

As she paused, her villa the next one along, she turned to face Bond and saw his clear blue eyes twinkling at her in the moonlight.

She didn't want him to walk away, she wanted to know how it felt to be made love to by a man like him, a man who didn't know that she had her own company (Christian had insisted that her father's company had remained registered to her even though she had no control over it now).

Bond couldn't be after anything but her because he knew absolutely nothing about her…and she wanted that so very badly.

"I'm fine…are you alright?", she replied, forcing the quiver from her voice and Bond had to smile.

"Yes", he replied, watching as she nodded her head.

"Good".

Bond's lips twitched as he watched her obvious show of bravado and realising that this was definitely not a regular occurrence for her, he stepped closer to her and without warning, scooped her up off of the sand as if she weighed nothing and said,

"Which one is yours?".

Elaine pointed the way and took a moment to breath in the musky male scent of him, her eyes drifting shut, her mouth close to his jaw bone as he ascended the steps.

Letting the scent of him whisk her away, she began to press tiny kisses to his jaw and she then felt Bond tense.

Thinking that she'd done something wrong, her head snapped up just as Bond put her down onto the decking of her villa.

"I'm…", she began, about to apologise when Bond's lips crashed down over hers.

Whilst his mouth plundered hers, he took her purse from her and began to rummage for her key. He found it, unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

He threw her purse onto a chair, kicked the door shut and pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering undoing the buttons.

Elaine gasped as she took in his perfectly sculptured torso. He looked Adonis-like in the pale grey glow of the moonlight and she briefly wondered what she had done to deserve such a prize.

When she managed to drag her eyes back up to his face she saw that he was looking at her, his expression fierce and predatory.

Her mouth went dry as he reached out and pulled her to him, his fingers flexing on her hips as he pressed her tightly against his groin and liquid heat raced to her core as she felt his hardness press against her stomach.

Suddenly he spun her so that she had her back to him and the way he nestled his erection against her bottom had her closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep herself from crying out.

She felt his fingers find the zip of her dress and then the front of it was falling away from her as he pushed the shoe-string straps from her shoulders.

Bond brushed Elaine's long hair to one side so that he could nibble the soft skin of her neck.

She arched her back, pushing her round bottom more firmly against him and he groaned deep in his throat, his hands skimming her arms before reaching around her to cup her full breasts.

Elaine felt her stomach twitch with excitement, then with a nervousness at his exploration of her body.

She knew that she was not stick thin and toned and that she carried a few more extra pounds than perhaps she should, but her stomach was flat enough and her breasts, despite being quite large, were still high and pert, probably due to the fact that she had not yet been blessed with children more than anything else.

Bond had felt the tension enter her body when he'd begun to caress her perfect breasts and he'd been with more than enough women to know that despite their different shapes and sizes, most women felt the same way about their figures.

They were never happy with what they had.

Unwillingly, he thought of Vesper, unable to stop himself comparing Elaine to her.

The woman in his arms now was smaller in height and more curvaceous than Vesper had been, but that didn't bother him. Her soft body felt wonderful against the hard steel of his and he decided that he wanted to be inside of her…now.

He wanted to lose himself in her, to forget Vesper, to forget everything he'd just been through on his last mission, but most of all to forget who he was, even if it was just for one night.

He turned Elaine back to face him and led her to her bed.

Whilst she lay down, he pulled off his trousers and shorts and then joined her, peeling her black lace panties down her thighs.

"You're beautiful", he murmured, his mouth against one rosy nipple and Elaine relaxed somewhat and she moaned as he began to bite and suckle at her.

She arched her back wantonly as his hand slid along her body, caressing a hip and a thigh before resting against her womanhood and he dipped a finger inside of her, checking to make sure that she was ready for him, smiling against her skin when he felt just how wet and ready she actually was.

Elaine moaned and her hands gripped his shoulders as he moved over her.

He settled in between her thighs and looked down at her and saw that she was looking back up at him, her eyes huge, but full of trust and he covered her mouth gently with his.

He felt her grip on his shoulders loosen and turn into a caress and she began to glide her palms across the skin of his chest and down his abdomen.

His mouth caressed her neck and she arched against him, but he waited until she slid her arms around his back and hooked her thighs over his narrow hips before he moved himself in line with her entrance.

He pushed inside of her, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as her warmth engulfed him and her inner walls tightened against him.

Elaine's fingers flexed against his back.

"Oohhh", she moaned, the feeling of being so completely overtaken by him almost overwhelming her.

Bond withdrew then cupped her bottom in his hands and as he drove back into her, Elaine could do no more than gasp and mewl as he thrust against her again and again until their release came simultaneously, then she cried out in pleasure.

As his orgasm coursed through him, Bond held her tightly and buried his face in the soft curve of her neck.

He knew that he could have taken things more slowly, prolonged their pleasure, but he hadn't wanted to.

They had all night after all.

**OoOoOoO**

Hours later, Bond was the first to awaken and he immediately felt the warmth of Elaine's body curved against his side.

One of her legs was tangled with his and one arm lay across his abdomen.

His lips twitched as he remembered that this was how she had fallen to sleep after sliding off of him after their final love-making session a few hours earlier.

Already the tropical heat was beginning to creep into her villa, despite the fact that the sun wasn't even quite up yet.

Bond sighed and turned his head to the side and looked at Elaine's sleeping face.

He reached out and moved a stray curl from her forehead, noting that she didn't so much as flinch.

She had been so trusting and giving last night and he had to wonder what kind of an idiot her husband was to disregard her as he had to seek out another woman.

'If she was his….'.

Bond moved abruptly and sat up.

'No', he told himself firmly. 'No'.

Standing, he turned and saw with relief that his exit from the bed had not disturbed Elaine and she slumbered on, blissfully unaware that he was about to leave and that she would never see him again.

He retrieved his clothing and dressed silently.

He refused to let himself so much as glance at the shapely body that lay within touching distance from him.

All he'd need to do would be to get back onto the bed, reach for her and….

He shook his head and snatched up his shoes, deciding that it would be quieter to carry them and with that he left the villa, determined that one night was all he'd promised himself and that was all he and she, would have.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 20.11.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elaine woke and stretched languorously…and then she remembered the previous nights' activities.

She sat bolt upright in the bed and glanced around, her cheeks flaming as she pushed her dishevelled hair off of her face with one hand, the other clutching the bed sheet to her chest.

There was no sign of Bond and she had no idea how long ago he had left or indeed, if, he intended to return.

Slowly she lay back down, a grin spreading across her face as she thought about how he had made love to her all night long. He had made her feel things that she hadn't known she could.

Christian was a very selfish lover, his only concern when they had slept together had been for his own pleasure and she could only ever remember being satisfied by him before they had been married, never after the event.

James Bond on the other hand, was a whole new experience.

He had done things to her last night that had had her coming over and over again!

She felt deliciously achy in places that she daren't even think about and another blush stole across her skin.

Pushing the sheet away she decided to take a shower. Maybe when she emerged, Bond might be back.

With a spring in her step she headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, body and hair all freshly washed, she discovered that Bond was still nowhere to be seen.

Frowning slightly she sat on the edge of the bed to comb out her hair. They hadn't discussed what would happen this morning, she had just assumed that he would still be there when she awoke.

She bit her lip.

'I mustn't let myself get too carried away', she told herself.

'It was one night of amazing sex. We didn't agree to see one another again, so it doesn't matter if he's not here now…right?'.

Blowing out a huge sigh and shaking her head, she got up and decided to head up to the hotel to see about some breakfast, although it was now closer to lunchtime.

She dressed in yet another sundress, a florally patterned one this time, and put on some white strappy sandals, thinking that she might go for a walk once she was done in the restaurant.

She had to put James Bond from her mind.

It was just one night…

**OoOoOoO**

Bond had showered and breakfasted and had gone to Reception to enquire if any packages had been delivered for him. He had been handed a small padded envelope in which, upon opening, he found to contain the keys to a brand spanking new Aston Martin DBS.

Grinning, he made his way to the hotel parking area and admired his new car.

The Aston's dark metallic paint and chrome-work gleamed menacingly in the sunlight and Bond's smile widened as he deactivated the alarm and opened the driver's door.

He slid inside and automatically leant over to the passenger side, pressing the panelling to open the hidden compartments that concealed the standard issue equipment.

Silently offering up thanks to M as always, he glanced around to ensure no-one was watching, quickly loaded the gun that had been supplied and replaced it.

He sat there for a moment, trying to decide what to do with the rest of the day.

He staunchly refused to think about the woman he had spent the night before with. So what if he'd discovered that a sweet, innocent, slightly nervous, normal, run of the mill kind of woman did it for him in ways that he could never have imagined?

Shaking his head, he acknowledged what he already knew about Elaine and that was that she wasn't just a bored housewife. She was bright and intelligent and she had a lot more to give than her asshole of a husband would ever allow. She was doing the right thing in leaving him. She needed to find a man who would let her be all that she could be and more…but that was not him.

Turning the key in the Aston's ignition, he started the engine, the low roar making his blood sing and he decided to take the car for a ride out. He needed to get away from the resort…and from her.

**ooooo**

Elaine knew that she was lost, in fact, she had known it for the last mile that she had walked along the deserted sandy road.

She had no idea which part of the town, outside of the resort, she had wandered to, but it was run down and seemingly void of any people.

She rummaged in her beach bag to find her mobile and paused to give her aching feet a break whilst she tried to decide who to call.

She didn't even have to hotel's phone number.

'How the hell could I have been stupid enough to let this happen?', she thought.

But she knew the answer. She had been too busy daydreaming about James bloody Bond.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that from the shadows of the derelict shops, four pairs of eyes observed her.

She began to walk forward again, head still bowed, as she considered just carrying on a little further and the four owners of the observing eyes stepped out into the sunlight to follow her.

000

Bond drove along the sandy road as he headed back to the resort. He had hoped that thrashing the Aston to within an inch of its life would help to purge his system of some of the emotions that were raging through him, but it hadn't worked.

His eyes narrowed as, up ahead, he caught a flash of white and he realised that it was Elaine walking alone, her patterned sundress dazzling in the sunlight.

Well, she was almost alone if you didn't count the four shifty looking youths who appeared to be trailing her.

Bond's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

As he got closer to the four youths he moved the steering wheel in such a way that the car began to weave, creating clouds of billowing sand and as he swung in to the side of the road, just behind Elaine, the four where completely obliterated by the choking spray and all she could see as she turned was Bond alighting the Aston.

She smiled at him, completely unaware of the danger that he had just saved her from.

"Hello", she said, the relief at seeing him obvious in her tone.

"What are you doing walking out here alone?", Bond said in response, not looking at all pleased and her smile faltered.

She briefly wondered if she should tell him that she wouldnt have been alone if he hadnt just disappeared that morning, but instead she heard herself reply,

"I can look after myself", and she straightened her back and Bond shook his head.

'She had no idea', he thought as he turned and saw through the clearing sand that the four youths had skulked away.

"Would you like a lift back to the resort?", he asked, watching as Elaine's eyes travelled over the Aston.

"This is your car?", she asked and he nodded.

"And you don't mind me getting in?", she asked.

Bond frowned at her, "Should I?".

Elaine avoided his eyes and folded her arms as she said,

"Christian, my husband, has a Lamborghini…I'm not allowed in it".

Bond regarded her for a moment, unsure as to whether she was joking or not.

When she finally met his eyes though, he could see that she was not and a wave of something akin to sympathy for her washed over him.

Her husband must have been stifling her, yet he was off living the high-life as he pleased.

"Come here", he said eventually and Elaine paused for a moment before approaching him.

They stood facing one another, the Aston's open door between them until Bond reached out and pulled her around it.

"Do you drive?", he asked and she gaped at him.

"Yes…but…", she began but stopped as Bond nodded and headed around to the passenger side.

"It's all yours", he said and she continued to just stare at him across the roof as though he were insane.

"Get in", he urged as he opened the passenger door and got inside.

Elaine remained still for a moment before bending to look at him as he was fastening his seat belt.

"You're serious about this?", she asked incredulously and he nodded.

"Perfectly".

Elaine shook her head before throwing her beach bag at him and climbing inside.

Bond showed her how to adjust the seat and she re-angled the mirrors to suit her before she pressed the accelerator to rev the engine and she grinned at him as she heard the car purr.

Bond regarded her with amusement twinkling in his eyes. He pushed her beach bag down into the foot-well and said,

"Come on then", and indicated that she start to drive.

And so she did and they took off at an alarming rate, clouds of sand re-covering the four youths once more as they crept toward the car and they stood coughing and spluttering indignantly.

With Bond's directions, Elaine got them back to the hotel and as she parked the Aston up, albeit somewhat awkwardly, she turned to him.

"Thank you…that was amazing".

"You're welcome", he replied, seeing that she had truly enjoyed herself.

She had laughed and chattered all the way back about her late fathers' love of Aston Martins, but how he had never owned one and she had said that he would have been be so jealous of her if he could see her now.

Bond had tried not to listen to her. He didn't want to know any details about her life or her family.

He didn't want to know her beyond what they had shared last night and this brief car journey.

But, she was drawing him in. Her infectious laugh made him want to laugh…he needed to laugh.

They got out of the car and came to stand together in front of the low bonnet.

Elaine handed him the keys and he activated the alarm as he returned her beach bag to her. She didn't want to say goodbye to him, but he looked ready to flee and so she bowed her head and pretended to look for something in her bag as she said,

"I guess I'll see you…", she got no further though as Bond's hands gripped her face and tilted her head up, his mouth capturing hers in a fiery kiss that left her breathless.

She dropped the bag onto the floor by their feet and swayed against him, her hands flattening against the broad expanse of his chest, her fingers kneading his flesh through his shirt.

When their lips finally broke apart, Bond murmured,

"Did you have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?".

Elaine shook her head and he smiled at her.

**oooooo**

After that afternoon, time seemed to lose its meaning as they spent the following days and nights together.

Bond flatly refused to even acknowledge the voices in his head that kept asking him what the hell he was doing and Elaine was just enjoying every moment of their time together, never wanting it to end.

They went out in the Aston again, but Bond drove at Elaine's insistence. They made love on a deserted beach, at Bond's insistence and they even managed to catch some of the hotel's entertainment for a couple of hours one evening.

Elaine had talked, she had told him everything that there was to know about her life.

She told him how she had been happy running her father's computer software company, but how she had known it was failing fast. After her father's death she had had to let staff go, doing some of the work herself just to keep things going.

It had surprised Bond to learn that she was good with computers.

What had pissed him off was when she had explained how Christian had moved in on her when she had been at her most vulnerable. He had seduced her, offered her marriage and a deal to save her father's business and then, no sooner than the ink was dry on their marriage certificate, he had all but cut her out of the business in so much as she had nothing to do with the way it was run anymore.

And, as Christian's wife, she was not allowed to take a job even elsewhere…he wouldn't allow it.

Bond had felt his blood begin to boil at that.

Elaine had soothed him though, telling him that it was her own fault for allowing herself to be treated thus.

**ooooo**

One evening, halfway through their second week, Elaine snuggled closer to Bond's side in bed and said,

"So…you know almost everything there is to know about me…when do I get to hear about you?".

Bond trailed his fingers up and down her spine, making her shiver and wriggle even closer and he laughed.

"What would you like to know?".

Elaine leant up and rested her arms on his chest, so that she could see his face.

"What do you do for a living, where do you live, what happened between you and the woman you named the drink after? And that's just for starters", she said, watching as his face took on a more serious expression.

"I'm an accountant, I live where my work takes me and Vesper died", he replied and Elaine bit her lip.

"How?".

"She drowned".

Elaine touched a hand to his face.

"James I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked".

"That's alright", he said, then as if he needed to tell someone he added, "I thought she had betrayed me and she died thinking that I hated her…but I don't, I've forgiven her now".

Elaine rubbed her thumb against his cheek as she watched the emotions race across his features.

Then it was as though a guard had slid back up and she quickly found herself rolled onto her back and his hard body was pressing her into the mattress.

He went to kiss her neck but she cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"James…", she began, but stopped as he closed his eyes.

Something had changed in him she realised. His expression was closed, his chiselled features hard and remote, his soul now closed to her.

Chilled, she waited.

Eventually he moved away from her and sat up, putting his back to her and she lay there, expecting him to get up and leave.

But he didn't and instead he said,

"Don't let yourself care about me Elaine".

Slowly, Elaine sat up and moved up onto her knees behind him.

She touched her mouth to one shoulder blade and he sucked in a ragged breath.

"Why not?", she asked simply, as though she didn't understand what was wrong with feeling anything for him.

Bond twisted to face her, one hand tangling in her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm dangerous to know….", he trailed off as his mobile phone suddenly began to sound, the shrill ring completely shattering the moment.

**OoOoOoO**

As his desk phone rang, Christian Knight dropped the black and white photographs of his wife and her new lover and the manila envelope that they had arrived in, onto his desk.

He would deal with Elaine when she arrived back in London in a few days time.

"Hello?", he said sharply.

"Christian, it's time", Gabriel Knight said and his son smiled.

"I'll send a car for Justin", he said.

"Good, I want you both here within the hour", Gabriel instructed and then the connection was cut.

Christian sighed and called in one of his men.

"Get a car ready, we need to collect my little brother", he said and the man nodded and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Justin Knight climbed into the back of the black BMW and grinned at his brother.

"Did everything go according to plan?", Christian asked and Justin nodded.

"Oh yeah…it was like taking candy from a baby, the CIA's computer system was the easiest thing I've ever tried to hack into. Considering everything that country has been through, you'd think they'd update their security measures once in a while", he replied and Christian regarded him.

Justin really was a whiz with computers and luckily he could do anything with them, including infiltrating the CIA's Agent database.

"Do you have the information that father wants?", he asked and Justin patted his jacket pocket.

"All in here", he said smugly.

"Hand it over", Christian said, holding a hand out but Justin shook his head.

"No way big brother…there is no chance that I am letting you hand this over to dad. This is my big moment".

Christian glared at his younger sibling and resisted the urge to reach out and throttle him with his bare hands.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 27.11.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N : I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I've been a little under the weather this week. I'd just also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and to let you know that each one has been much appreciated.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Bond's mobile phone continued to ring, he and Elaine stared at one another.

Finally emitting a growl of frustration, Bond pulled his hand from her hair and moved over to where his jeans lay draped across a nearby chair.

He pulled the phone from one of the pockets and looked at the display, frowning when he saw it was Villiers calling, which meant that M wanted to speak to him.

Ignoring the call for now, he turned to Elaine.

"It's one of my clients. I'm going to have to go back to my villa as I'll probably need to access my laptop," he said, beginning to dress and Elaine pulled the bed sheet around herself, the sudden tension between them making her feel self-conscious.

"Will I see you later?" she asked, feeling as though there was suddenly a space as wide as the Grand Canyon between them.

"I'm not sure," Bond replied, trying to ignore the vulnerable look in her eyes as he pulled on his shirt.

Elaine bit her lip as he headed for the door.

As he opened it she called out his name, hating herself for sounding so…what? Needy? Desperate? She wasn't sure…

"James…," and he stopped and after a slight pause, turned to look at her.

His eyes were so clear and beautiful, but yet so unreadable again, just like they had been when she had first met him.

"I'll see you later," he confirmed, before disappearing and Elaine sat there for an endless moment, staring after him.

She had a horrible feeling that she would never see him again.

**OoOoOoO**

Christian and Justin Knight entered their father's offices and Michelle greeted them with a smile.

"Michelle, you look beautiful today," Christian greeted the secretary and Justin rolled his eyes at his elder brothers' suave charm.

He personally didn't know why Christian fooled around…he actually quite liked Elaine. They had always gotten along, right from the moment they had first been introduced. They had giggled together at company functions and the like, but then Christian had seemed to begin to suffocate Elaine and after their wedding her fun side had disappeared overnight.

He briefly wondered where Elaine was, he hadn't seen her for a while now.

"Hey Chris, how's Elaine…you know, your 'wife'?," he asked and both Christian and Michelle froze, mid-conversation.

Michelle excused herself and scurried toward the heavy double doors to inform their father of their arrival as Christian turned on his younger brother.

He pointed a finger and stated angrily.

"Don't you 'ever' do that to me again or I'll…," he stopped abruptly, his threat going unvoiced as Michelle said,

"Your father will see you both now."

Justin grinned at Christian before heading toward the doors and Christian scowled at him before following.

He paused as he reached Michelle.

"You're having dinner with me tonight, wear something…revealing."

Michelle beamed,

"Yes Sir."

Christian touched a finger to her chin before following Justin into his father's office and then he closed the double doors behind him.

Gabriel Knight regarded his two sons for a moment as they sat before him, then he said,

"Well?"

"Here's the disc," Justin said eagerly. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced the CD.

He leant forward and handed it to his father who looked at it before turning dark eyes onto his youngest son.

"And this is the only copy?".

"Yeah…I could run more off…," Justin began, but stopped as Gabriel shook his head and said,

"No. One is enough…it's all we need. Get my laptop ready and let the bidding begin," and he grinned, making Justin and Christian smile as their plan began in earnest.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hello M," Bond said as he was connected to her by Villiers.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Bond, but I need you back on duty. There's been an incident and right now you're the closest agent to one of the people who may be connected to it,", M said and Bond opened up his laptop as she continued.

"Villiers is sending you photographs of the people that we believe are involved."

"What's happened?" Bond asked as he waited for his laptop to boot up and start downloading the pictures.

"The CIA has contacted me, their security has been breached and they believe that someone has had access to their employee database and has downloaded the names of all their agents, informants, well, basically everyone who has ever had anything to do with any of their cases. This could cripple them and so we need to recover that information for them," M replied and Bond's mouth tightened at the news.

"Great," he stated dryly and M nodded at her end of the phone.

"Isn't it. Your friend Felix Leiter will be your contact," she replied as the Knight family flashed up on the console before her.

"Can you see the photographs yet?" she asked and Bond sat down before his laptop as the downloaded file began to open.

"They're just coming through now,", he said as a man in his late fifties appeared on the screen.

"Who am I looking at?" he asked.

"That's Gabriel Knight", M answered, he owns and runs The Knight Corporation, they deal in overseas investments. Everything has seemed above board with this company until now, they have had more dealings today alone with the likes of Russia, North and South Korea and China, than they have had in the past five years."

"So you think this is our hacker?" Bond asked and M sighed and replied,

"No. He has two sons, Christian and Justin."

As she said their names, their pictures appeared on his screen and Bond frowned.

"Christian?"

"He's the elder son and he is linked to a computer games and software company that was previously owned by his wife's family. We think that Justin Knight, the younger brother, is our hacker. He has a position in the games' company as head programmer", M replied.

Her words were going in, but Bond's brain felt like it was on overload as he tried to comprehend that this could possibly be Elaine's husband, father-in-law and brother-in-law.

"So who is closest to me?" he asked, knowing the answer even before Elaine and Christian's high profile wedding picture flashed up before him.

"Christian's wife, Elaine. She is currently holidaying at the same resort as yourself. I need you to find her and bring her in for questioning. We're uncertain as to whether she is involved or not yet. Villiers is looking into her dealings with the software company".

Bond stared at Elaine's image on the screen. She'd been a beautiful bride and if what she had told him about hers and Christian's marriage being a loveless one was true, then it did not show on this photograph. They looked deeply in love.

Bond's fists clenched as he thought about the fact that she could just be yet another lying, manipulative bitch and his jaw clenched as a sudden anger washed over him.

He hit the print button to print off the photographs and said,

"I'll find her," and M's mouth twisted wryly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to use your charm on her and be able to bring her in easily."

"Ma'am,", Bond replied before cutting the call.

For a moment or two he sat and stared at the photographs, taking in the images of the Knight family.

In these pictures, Elaine looked like she belonged, but here at the resort she didn't fit the bill of a criminal's wife.

'Had she been acting the innocent all along though?' he wondered and again anger slammed through him at the thought that he'd been played again by a another woman.

Keeping hold of the photographs, he left his villa.

000000

Elaine had fallen into a fitful sleep after Bond had left her earlier and as she began to wake up, she felt as though she had been asleep for hours. A quick glance at the clock by the bed though, revealed that it hadn't even been quite an hour.

As her senses became sharper, she realised that there was someone else in the room and she sat up, her heart beating faster until she saw that it was Bond who was sat in the chair to one side of the bed.

"James, you scared me," she said but he didn't respond, merely glared at her, his eyes like ice.

"James? What's wrong?" she asked, her initial joy at seeing him again beginning to give way to nerves.

Slowly, he reached out and passed her the photographs and she frowned at him before looking down at them.

He saw confusion cross her features before she looked back at him.

"What…where did you get these…?" she began, but he cut her off.

"Tell me everything," he stated and her frown deepened.

"Everything?" she asked, before continuing, "Everything about what exactly? I told you that I was married before we…you know," and he watched as her skin flushed.

Ignoring the tug of awareness that he felt at her reference to their lovemaking, he said,

"Everything about what your husband has done and what his and the family's plans are for the information."

"Information? What information? James I don't know what you're talking about…," she said, then yelped as he shot off of the chair and pinned her to the mattress, holding her arms at the wrists, either side of her head.

"Don't lie to me," he ground out, "I need to know how deeply you're involved."

Elaine's eyes were wide with fright as she looked back up at him.

"I…I don't know what you mean James…honestly I don't," she said.

Bond's eyes travelled over her face. He was convinced that she was bluffing, but the way her breasts were heaving and the confusion and fear in her eyes told him otherwise and slowly he released his grip on her wrists and sat up.

She followed suit and looked at him as he sat by her side.

"What's going on?" she asked and Bond regarded her for a moment before replying.

"I'm not an accountant, I work for MI6. Your husband, Justin and their father are causing a friend of mine a bit of a headache at the moment and I need to take you in for questioning. Get packed, we're leaving tonight."

Elaine's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out for a moment, until she gathered her wits and said,

"You lied to me…"

Bond stood and gathered the photographs.

He felt the awkwardness between them and for some reason it saddened him.

"I told you that I was dangerous to know...we should never have gotten involved."

Elaine bit her lip. She didn't know what it was Christian had done, neither did she understand what was happening.

"Am I in trouble?" Elaine asked, her voice suddenly sounding small and he looked at her, steeling himself against the vulnerable look she sent his way.

"Well that would depend upon how deeply involved you are," he replied, watching as she flung back the sheet and got out of the bed.

"I'm not involved with anything…trust me," she said angrily, blushing again as Bond's eyes roamed freely over her curves.

"I have issues with trust,", he stated, his voice cold and Elaine ignored the pang in her chest enough to manage to say,

"Well then I'll just have to prove myself to you…won't I."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 03.12.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Christian Knight stirred from sleep as his mobile phone began to ring.

Something was lying across his chest and he groaned as he realised that it was the top half of Michelle and he pushed at her, none-too-gently, to get her off of him.

She moaned softly, then awoke fully as he snatched up his phone and barked,

"This had better be good."

It was the man who had been shadowing Elaine on her holiday.

"I'm afraid we lost her Sir", he said.

Christian sat up, the bed sheet falling to his lap and revealing a hard muscular chest that had been achieved by hours in the gym as opposed to hard work.

Michelle also sat up and began to caress his shoulders, but he shrugged her off and she pouted and left the bed to head to the bathroom.

Christian watched her through narrowed eyes as he replied,

"What do you mean, you lost her? Has she checked out of the resort?"

"Yes. It happened some time in the night and it must have been a sudden decision as she showed no signs of preparing to leave throughout yesterday. Would you like me to try and locate her Sir?" the man replied and Christian ran a hand over his chin as he considered his response.

'What the hell is Elaine up to?' he thought, but his wife had never acted so out of character before and so he had no clue what was going on in her mind.

Eventually he said,

"No. Pack up and head home, I'll let you know when I next need your services."

"Yes Sir." came the response before the line went dead.

Christian sat there for a moment, pondering Elaine's whereabouts, but then he heard his en-suite bathroom shower being turned on and he threw the sheet back and got out of the bed.

As he had previously decided, he would deal with Elaine when she arrived home.

Stretching, he headed for the shower.

**OoOoOoO**

Elaine looked at herself in the small mirror of the charter jet bathroom that had been sent to collect her and Bond.

She hadn't slept and she looked tired. She ran a brush through her unruly curls for all the good that it did and sighed deeply.

Bond had barely spoken to her since they had left Vilu Reef. He had refused to tell her what Christian had done, stating that his boss wanted to see her and that she would explain everything.

'Who the hell is his boss though?' she wondered as she splashed some cold water onto her face.

Bond had said that he worked for MI6, but she wasn't sure that she could even believe that, after all, he had lied to her about being an accountant, who was to say that he wasn't lying to her about the other job too.

'I shouldn't have let him get me on this plane,' she thought, feeling panicky.

'What if he's going to kill me? What if he's just after Christian's money and he's kidnapped me?'

She gripped the edge of the small metal sink and closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down and remember how he had been in their days together at the resort.

He had made her laugh, had been a thoughtful and gentle lover and despite his warnings that he was 'dangerous to know' and that she shouldn't allow herself to care for him, she found that she did want to know him and that it was too late…she already cared for him.

She wanted to get back the small measure of intimacy that they had shared and make it something more…something meaningful, for both of them.

But it didn't look like that was what Bond wanted at all…

She also realised though, that she was being ridiculous about his motives for taking her back to the U.K.

He drove an Aston Martin for God's sake. He dressed well and the Vilu Reef Resort was a very expensive place. Bond did not need Christian's money that was for certain.

So what the hell was going on?

oooo

Out in the jet's cabin, Bond was cursing himself for allowing himself to get involved with Elaine.

He wanted to believe that she was actually as terrified as she looked, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Vesper had done a good job on him.

He turned his head and looked out of the window. He could see nothing but clouds, typical for the skies closer to Britain.

His thoughts wandered back to Elaine and how she could possibly not know what her husband and his family were involved in.

She had to, was all that he could conclude.

His face hardened as she emerged from the small bathroom.

Her eyes met his but he offered her no comfort and she wrapped her arms around herself before moving back to her seat opposite him.

Bond had changed into a dark navy suit with a matching waistcoat, blue tie and white shirt and she felt ridiculously under-dressed in her pale pink sundress, not to mention that she was beginning to get cold now that they were nearing home and the temperature was starting to drop in the cabin because of the air conditioning.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Elaine shivered and said,

"I think I should have worn something different. I didn't know that you were going to be dressed for the office."

Bond regarded her for a moment before shrugging out of his jacket and handing it to her.

Elaine breathed in the wonderful scent of him as she put the jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm not lying to you James…I'm not involved in whatever Christian is doing. I barely visit the offices of the two companies in the family…"

She trailed off as Bond sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he glared at her.

"Save it for someone who gives a damn," he said cuttingly and Elaine gasped.

"So that's it now I take it. Everything we shared back at the resort is gone?" she asked and Bond sat back in his seat, a cruel smile twisting his mouth.

"What we shared was nothing more than great sex…don't try to kid yourself that it was something more. If this hadn't of happened then we'd have gone our separate ways at the end of the two weeks and we'd have never seen one another again."

Elaine swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"I see," she managed to say and Bond looked away, not wanting his brain to register the hurt that now marred her features.

'She didn't see anything,' he thought angrily. 'She obviously hadn't seen how much he had enjoyed her company over the last week and a half and how she had made him smile and forget the nightmares that had once plagued his sleep and how he had enjoyed holding her close after they made love…'

He stood abruptly and rammed his hands into his trouser pockets.

'I have to hold on to this anger,' he told himself. 'I cant trust her…I cant trust anyone.'

Elaine looked down at her hands and sighed raggedly, trying hard not to cry.

'Why should I care if he doesn't believe me?' she asked herself. 'I just need to prove my innocence to his boss and then that's it, I'll be free to leave and I never have to see him again.'

But she knew that she wanted to see him again. The other woman, Vesper, must have really hurt him.

She bit her lip.

"James, I'm not Vesper…" she began but gasped as Bond rounded on her and trapped her in the seat with his powerful arms either side of her.

"Don't even try to go there," he warned, his blue eyes spitting fire and Elaine forced herself not to shrink back away from him.

They stared at one another, Bond's face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin and her eyes dropped unwittingly to his sensuous mouth.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt his lips brush hers, the touch so light that the kiss might have just been a figment of her imagination but for the way Bond suddenly swung away from her, muttering an oath under his breath.

Elaine opened her eyes and regarded him, a small flutter of hope settling in her stomach at the knowledge that he was still affected by her physically.

"Why wont you believe me?" she asked, watching as the muscle in his jaw worked furiously.

"You know why," was his response and she stood too, shrugging his jacket off as she did so.

"Look, James, I didn't know Vesper obviously…but if she loved you she must have had her reasons…" she trailed off as he turned to face her and said,

"Everyone keeps telling me that she loved me…and I now know why she did what she did, but I just cant bring myself to believe…," he trailed off and looked down and Elaine stepped closer.

"You cant bring yourself to believe what? That she loved you?" she asked and eventually Bond nodded.

She tentatively reached out and cupped his face with her small hands, tilting it up so that his eyes met hers.

"Why not?" she asked and Bond looked at her, really looked at her for an endless moment.

"I'm not worth loving," he stated eventually and Elaine bit her lip as she got an insight into his soul.

She shook her head before taking a leap of faith and, standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Despite himself, Bond buried his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly against his body.

After some time Elaine whispered,

"I wouldn't deceive you James, but you have to trust me on that and if Christian has done something bad enough to involve MI6, then you have to help me to get away from him."

Eventually Bond released her and nodded.

"Alright," he stated.

Elaine smiled, then laughed, relief clear in her tone.

"Alright?" she queried and Bond nodded again.

"How long until we land?", she asked and Bond checked his Omega.

"Time enough," he replied, understanding her meaning and they smiled at one another before he put his arms around her once again, his fingers pulling at the zip of her dress.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 10.12.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elaine's eyes looked to the one-way glass as she waited for Bond to re-appear in the room that she had been in since their arrival at MI6's Headquarters.

From the other side Bond could see no fear or guilt, just a nervousness at now being left alone in a strange place.

She had been told the full extent of Gabriel, Christian and Justin's plan and she was now sat in shock, unable to believe that something so huge had been going on right under her nose. She had been quizzed and goaded and all but reduced to tears but had still admitted to nothing.

Bond straightened his back and removed his hands from his trouser pockets as M and Tanner entered the room.

"Has she said anything of interest yet?" M asked, casting her eyes over the woman.

"Just that she isn't involved," Bond replied, nodding to Tanner in greeting.

"She isn't what I was expecting," M said and both Bond and Tanner frowned.

"What I mean is, she doesn't look like the wife of one of the wealthiest men in this country. If our plan is going to work then she needs a bit of brushing and polishing up."

"Plan?" Bond queried and M nodded.

"At the moment, the Knights have no idea that we're on to them. Provided that the wife here checks out fully, then she will be put to work for us."

"Doing what?" Bond asked, not liking the sound of the 'plan' so far.

"We're going to send her back to her husband with a sudden 'renewed interest' in the family businesses. She's going to tell him that she's met a computer expert who can make them a lot of money," M said and Bond folded his arms.

"And that would be me I take it," he replied and Tanner nodded.

"Once you're in, you get the disc with the CIA's information, wipe out their systems and get out."

"How do you know that there is only one copy of the disc?" Bond asked and M sighed.

"She'll have to find that out for you."

Bond looked back at Elaine who was now sat with a couple of M's people, who were no doubt briefing her on what was to come.

He watched as once again her eyes went to the one-way glass and M reached out and touched a button, enabling her to see them.

"You found her quite quickly at the Vilu Reef," she commented and Bond nodded.

M sighed deeply and folded her arms.

"She told the truth on all the lie detector questions save for one,", M said and Bond dragged his eyes from Elaine to M's face.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"We asked her was she involved with you in any way. She said no. She was no doubt trying to stop you from getting into any trouble, but I would have appreciated it if you'd told me that you already knew her," M said coldly and Bond looked grave.

"Yes ma'am, sorry."

M regarded him with a sadness in her eyes.

She felt for him over his loss of Vesper but he had to realise that he couldn't keep getting involved with women this way, using them for his own gains. She could see that Elaine's eyes strayed to him every now and again and she felt a rush of compassion for the other woman.

"Try not to let this one die too," she said, perhaps a little more harshly than she had intended and she watched as Bond's mouth tightened.

"I'll do my best," he responded, his tone equally as cold.

"See that you do," she said before leaving Bond alone with Tanner.

"So…do you think that she's up to the job?" Tanner asked and Bond glared at him but remained non-committal.

"We'll have to see."

Tanner regarded him for a moment or two before following M from the room.

Bond remained where he was for a few seconds before turning just in time to see Elaine being escorted from the room, no doubt for M's instructed 'polish and brush up'.

He personally saw nothing wrong in Elaine's appearance. He liked her as she was.

He decided to head to his office, no doubt he would be called for when Elaine was good to go.

**OoOoOoO**

Some time later in the office that she had been taken to following her mini make-over, Elaine stood nervously awaiting the appearance of a friendly face.

She felt uncomfortable in the tight pencil skirt and silk fitted shirt that showed more of her cleavage than she felt happy with, but the people who had given the clothing to her had advised her that if she wanted her husband to believe that she wanted to take an interest in the family businesses and that she had a changed attitude, then she had to look the part.

Her long hair had been brushed until it shone and had then been pinned up into a neat chignon, but again, she did not feel happy with her image now.

She was fiddling with the top button of the shirt, which was nestled somewhere in between her breasts, when the door suddenly opened and in walked Bond.

His eyes assessed her and she blushed.

"I look ridiculous don't I," she stated and Bond swallowed, taking in her curves and he shook his head.

"No," he stated and Elaine looked down, thinking that he was lying.

Bond stepped closer and put a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to him.

"You look unsure of yourself, that's all. You're going to need to be confident," he told her and she offered him a wobbly smile before he continued, "How are you doing? We can find another way to get to Christian if you'd rather not do this."

Elaine shook her head and raised her hands to his chest.

"I'm alright and this is the easiest and quickest way to get you to him. He needs stopping…they all do," she said and Bond's hands rested on her hips, his fingers tightening as he said,

"You just do exactly that, get me in and then you leave the rest to me and you get the hell out of there, understand?" he said and Elaine nodded.

"I will."

Bond looked into her eyes for a moment before dipping his head and brushing his lips across hers gently, liking the way she automatically leaned into him.

Knowing that M wanted them to move straight away, he reluctantly pulled away from her and moved behind the desk that was in the office…his office.

He opened a drawer and produced a Sony Ericsson C902 mobile phone and handed it to Elaine.

"This has one number saved into the memory, you will get straight through to me on it. Ring me when you've set up a meeting with your husband…" he trailed off as Elaine suddenly paled.

"Don't call him that," she said and a muscle in Bond's jaw began to work.

"That's what he is,", he stated and Elaine turned away from him.

"Yes, until I can organise a divorce," she muttered, putting the mobile phone into her handbag.

Bond frowned thinking that if he had his way then a divorce wouldn't be necessary as Elaine would be a widow before long, but he knew that killing Christian wasn't an option right now and he sighed and said,

"You have to act like nothing is wrong when you next see him."

"I'll try,", Elaine said, gasping as Bond moved around the desk quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Trying isn't an option…you have to be normal around him," he said a little harshly and Elaine swallowed and looked up at him.

"Me being dressed like this isn't normal…I look like the type of slut that my husband would rather have an affair with…what if he wants to…to…" she trailed off, unable to voice her fears and Bond pulled her to him, his mouth against her hair, but before he could reply a knock came to the door and they moved apart as M's assistant, Villiers popped his head around the door.

"Mrs Knight's car has been retrieved from the airport and is waiting for her," he said and Bond nodded.

Villiers disappeared again and Elaine picked up her bag.

"I guess this is it then," she said and Bond regarded her. He had made the decision to trust her, he just hoped that his judgement was not off this time.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you," he said and she nodded, forcing herself to not look back as she left the room.

**OoOoOoO**

"Christian!?" Elaine called out as she put down her bags in the hallway of the town house, but there was no reply.

She frowned and tried again.

"Christian darling, I'm back, are you home?"

Again there was no response.

'He'll probably be at the office,' she thought, her stomach quivering nervously.

She crossed to the mirror that was at the bottom of the staircase and frowned at her reflection.

The clothes she could live with, for now, but the hair…

She reached up and began to pull the pins from it.

"I just don't do up-do's," she muttered.

When all the pins were gone and her hair was loose and free she glanced around the hallway, the eerie silence of the house freaking her out.

She caught a whiff of perfume, the brand definitely not one of hers and she realised that Christian had obviously had company whilst she had been away.

The realisation didn't shock or upset her anymore though, after all, she had now had an affair too.

Her cheeks coloured as she thought of Bond. She had no idea what the future held for them but she was willing to try and find out. She had never felt as alive or as safe as when she was with him.

Squaring her shoulders she readied her car keys and bag and headed for the door.

Time to go and see her 'husband'.

**OoO**

A little while later, she parked her BMW next to Christian's Lamborghini in the Private car park of the computer game company and she gave the car a disdainful glance as she walked past it to head for the main office doors.

'It's not as nice as James' Aston,' she thought peevishly.

She entered what she still considered to be her father's business and Justin appeared from out of one of the side offices.

"Elaine! It's good to see you…but what are you doing here? Christian isn't expecting you,", he said in a rush, looking somewhat panicked and Elaine offered him a smile and gave him quick hug.

"I'm Christian's wife…surely 'I' don't need an appointment to see him?" she queried and Justin shrugged.

"No…it's just, he has someone with him right now and…" he trailed off as Elaine suddenly caught a whiff of the scent from the town house and she looked at her brother-in-law.

"Do I know her?" she asked and Justin rammed his hands into his designer jeans' pockets and looked a little sheepish.

"It's Michelle, you know, Dad's secretary. She works for Chris now."

Elaine nodded and turned to head toward the door, Justin smiling broadly. He had missed her.

ooo

Michelle leapt off of Christian's lap as the door to his office suddenly burst open.

Christian was just about to rail-road whoever had caused the intrusion when he saw that it was his wife.

He watched as she walked confidently toward his desk, his eyes dropping to the fullness of her breasts, which were encased in the silk shirt and then they roamed lower to her hips and he was surprised to feel the stirrings of attraction.

His mouth twitched as Elaine finally spoke.

"Hello darling, have you missed me?" she asked and he realised immediately that there was something decidedly different about her.

"It's been hell," he responded and Elaine laughed, her tone bright and sparkly and Michelle folded her arms and made a small derisive noise in the back of her throat.

Christian was just about to tell her to leave him and Elaine alone when his wife beat him to it.

"I'd like to be alone with 'my' husband now," she said, pointedly glaring at Michelle who coloured visibly and looked to Christian for help.

She received none, he merely pointed a finger to the door and she could do nothing but do as requested and leave, her anger simmering just below the surface at being dismissed so readily.

As the other woman passed her, Elaine turned her head and said,

"That's a lovely perfume, but must you marinade in it? It's stinking my entire house out and these offices."

Michelle made a choked sound and blushed to the roots of her hair before scurrying from the room.

When the door finally closed behind her, Christian who was biting back a smile, stood and rounded the desk, coming to stand beside Elaine.

"Did you enjoy your little break?" he queried, his hand going to the collar of the silk shirt and Elaine forced herself to smile up at him.

"I needed to get away, to do some thinking and to put some things into perspective. Seeing you with that woman in our bed hurt me Christian," she said.

Christian nodded, deciding to keep the fact that he that knew she hadn't remained faithful to him a secret for now.

"So what have you been thinking about?" he asked and she moved away from him to the other side of the desk and sat in the huge leather chair that he had vacated.

"I'd like to take a more active interest in this company. I want to be involved Christian…I want us to stay together and build an empire…" she trailed off as Christian laughed.

"An empire," he said and she nodded. "You certainly have been thinking whilst you've been away."

Elaine wondered if now was the right time to mention Bond.

"I met someone on holiday," she ventured and Christian's face hardened.

"Really?" he said, wondering why she was admitting to having a lover.

But she wasn't and he had to admire her as she continued,

"He's a computer programmer and he's excellent at what he does. He could make us millions and he'd like to meet you and the rest of the family."

Christian regarded her.

'She certainly has changed,' he thought, 'She had somehow found the courage to want to bring her lover to their doorstep too. Maybe they weren't so unlike after all.'

The other man couldn't be permitted to enter their lives of course…but there was no harm in letting him come here.

Christian found himself wanting to meet the man who had instilled this smidgen of fire into his mousy wife…

"Alright…set up a meeting for anytime tomorrow, I'm free and I'll be here all day," he said finally and Elaine stood.

"Maybe we should have the meeting at your father's offices, they're more impressive than these and maybe Gabriel would like to see what my friend can do too…he may find him useful," she said, remembering that Bond needed to get into the offices that belonged to Christian's father.

Christian frowned at her…he didn't really want a stranger entering his father's domain, especially whilst negotiations over the CIA's information were still ongoing, but, maybe a normal business meeting might be just the thing to cover up what was going on behind the scenes.

"Very well…make the call, then head home and I'll join you shortly. I have missed you…very much," he said, his eyes running over her body again and Elaine had to force herself to smile and walk seductively away instead of running from the room.

As soon as she was gone and he was alone, Christian picked up the phone on his desk.

When the call was answered he said,

"The man you photographed with my wife on holiday…find out who he is and do it now, I want to know everything about him."

"Yes Sir," came the response and Christian hung up, hoping for Elaine's sake that her lover checked out. He was liking his wife's new attitude and it would be a shame if he had to snuff out the small fire that seemed to now be glowing within her.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 17.12.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 8 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Elaine got back to the town house she pulled the mobile phone that Bond had given her, from her bag and found the number in the Contacts that would reach him.

She pressed the phone to her ear, pacing the lounge as the line began to connect.

"Hello," Bond's voice responded immediately and Elaine closed her eyes as relief washed over her.

"Hi," she replied, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Are you alright?" Bond asked, ignoring the stares from M and Tanner.

"He wants to meet you tomorrow, he'll be at his father's offices like you wanted, all day," she replied and Bond frowned, noting that she hadn't answered his question.

"Good girl, now, I want you to get some things together and spend the night in a hotel, tell him you're meeting some new friends," he said and at the other end, Elaine shook her head and pinched at the bridge of her nose.

"I cant do that, he's told me to meet him here, at the house, he…he says he's missed me," and this time she couldn't stop the nervous tremor from sounding and Bond cursed under his breath and turned his back on M and Tanner.

Even though they could still hear Elaine over the loud speaker, not having to look at them whilst he spoke to her gave him some measure of privacy.

"I don't care…just get some things and get out of there," he instructed and Elaine swallowed nervously and headed for the hallway and the stairs.

"Alright…I'll do it now, I'll go to the…" she trailed off as she suddenly heard a key in the front door lock and her hand tightened on the banister rail.

"Elaine?" Bond queried as she stopped talking, his heart rate speeding up as she replied,

"He's here, I have to go."

And then the line went dead.

"Damn it!", he said, turning back to face M.

"The answer is no," she said abruptly and Bond glared at her.

"What?" he asked, trying to hide the fact that he was stunned that she had read him so easily.

"You are to stay away until tomorrow," M said coolly.

"I cant leave her in that house with him," he said and M folded her arms and returned his stare.

"He's her husband and you need to stay out of his way until tomorrow…we cant risk him getting suspicious of you," she said and Bond clenched his fists.

Every fibre of his being was screaming for him to go and get Elaine out.

M regarded him and sighed.

"Give her some credit Bond…she might be able to handle him by herself."

"Might," he muttered before adding, "If you'll excuse me…" then he waited until M nodded before leaving the room.

M turned to Tanner and said,

"Make sure that he doesn't leave here tonight, lock him up if need be."

"Ma'am," Tanner replied, following Bond from the room.

oooo

Bond went to his office and closed the door behind him. He sat at his desk and pulled his mobile from his pocket, his fingers smoothing over the buttons.

He wanted to call Elaine back, to make sure that she was alright…but he knew better.

He slammed his hand down on the desk, making a loud banging noise and threw the phone onto the surface.

He hadn't wanted to care, he shouldn't care, but he did. She had gotten under his skin and despite his vow not to get involved again he knew that he was already in too deep.

He just hoped that M was right and that Elaine knew how to handle Christian…until tomorrow at least and then the bastard was all his.

**oOoOo**

Elaine lowered the phone from her ear and turned on the bottom stair to look at Christian as he entered the hallway.

She knew immediately that something was wrong. His handsome face was hard, his lips twisted in a cruel smile as he looked back at her, his eyes narrowed into slits as he regarded her with barely concealed contempt.

"Hi. I made the call, James is going to come to your father's offices tomorrow," she ventured, holding her voice well and Christian nodded but didn't reply, merely placed his briefcase carefully onto the hall table.

"I um…I thought that you'd have been a while yet, I was going to take a shower and change…" she trailed off as he dragged his eyes from hers and she watched as he opened the briefcase and lifted out an envelope, from which he then proceeded to pull out what looked like photographs.

Elaine swallowed hard, her fingers flexing around the mobile phone, holding onto it like it was her only lifeline.

Suddenly, Christian threw the photographs in her general direction, making her jump as they hit her before they dropped and landed, scattering on the black and white tiled floor beneath the step that she was stood on.

"Did you enjoy sleeping with an MI6 agent?" Christian queried calmly, stepping closer and Elaine's blood turned to ice as her eyes dropped to the photographs and she saw herself and Bond wrapped around one another on the white sands of the Vilu Reef.

She realised with a rising dread that Christian must have had her watched on holiday…how had she not realised…how had Bond not?

"I…he's not…" she stuttered, going up another step but her husband stepped even closer, his eyes full of menace.

"Don't try and lie to me you bitch. I know who he is and I know everything that you've been doing,", he said and Elaine went up another step again, her heart beginning to pound as he stepped onto the bottom step, following her like an angry predator.

"Christian, it's not what you think…I…" she stopped as he shot out a hand and gripped her chin painfully.

"I'll meet with your 'friend' tomorrow, but he wont be leaving my father's offices alive and as for you, my traitorous little wife…you're going to learn that NO-ONE betrays me!"

As he went to lunge at her, Elaine twisted and tried to run up the stairs but he caught her ankle and pulled, making her land hard on her front and she had to let go of the mobile phone as she tried to break her fall with her hands and it fell down the stairs, out of her reach.

She yelped as Christian's hands wrapped around her calves and he pulled her further down toward him, flipping her onto her back in the process.

Somehow summoning some strength, she bent one knee and managed to get one stiletto heeled foot into the middle of Christian's chest and she pushed with all her might, sending him flying backwards and she watched with horror as he crashed into the hall table, knocking his briefcase and a vase onto the floor.

Before he could right himself, she quickly got up and raced up the stairs, hoping to make it to the bedroom before he could catch her.

Her hope was short lived though and just as she reached the landing area she felt Christian grab a handful of her hair and he pulled her backwards harshly before pushing her forward and slamming her full on into the wood panelled bedroom door.

She gasped and cried out as she banged her head and then she slumped to the floor, stars dancing before her eyes and she sat, stunned, vaguely aware that Christian was removing his jacket and tie.

"I've obviously been neglecting your needs darling," he said sarcastically and she whimpered as he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"It's time I changed that and tonight, you have my undivided attention," he said, opening the bedroom door and dragging her through it.

**oOoOoOo**

The next morning Elaine sat opposite Christian at their dining table, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Aren't you going to eat something darling?" Christian asked, his voice so calm and loving that Elaine wondered if he was Jekyll and Hyde.

She picked up her knife and fork, her hands shaking visibly and her stomach recoiled at the thought of trying to eat some of the scrambled egg that was on her plate.

"You could have made more of an effort with your appearance, you want to look nice for your friend don't you?" Christian said, watching her and Elaine bit her lip and ran and hand through her tumbling curls self-consciously as she considered her response.

She had showered gratefully this morning, scrubbing at her skin until it almost bled but she knew that the bruises were blossoming and nothing could erase the memories that she now had of last nights events.

She had pulled on some jeans, trainers and a baggy sweatshirt, thinking that if Christian didn't kill her first then he would surely leave her here with one of his men whilst he went to meet Bond.

"I…I thought I'd be staying here," she said eventually and Christian offered her a smile that was far from genuine as he replied,

"No…I want you to see your lover die. Now go and dress in something a little more appropriate for the occasion."

Elaine stood on shaky legs and cautiously made her way around the table and around the back of her husband, praying that as she neared the door that he would not try to grab her.

He didn't and she stepped out into the hallway, seeing immediately that there was one of Christian's men stood in front of the huge front door.

She closed the dining room door behind her and regarded the mess on the tiled floor before her. The pictures of her and Bond were still strewn everywhere and the smashed pieces of vase were still there too. Only the table had been righted, Christian's briefcase atop of it.

'Funny how I didn't notice them earlier when Christian dragged me down to breakfast,' she thought.

And then she spotted the mobile phone that Bond had given her. It was half hidden under a photograph, some pieces of vase nearby.

She looked at the man by the door and said,

"I should tidy this up, it looks a mess."

When he shrugged at her with indifference in his eyes, she moved forward slowly and then knelt, scooping the pictures up first, the mobile with them, then she turned back to the man.

"I'll move these first," she said, waiting to see if he tried to stop her, to see if he had seen her retrieve the phone.

When he didn't move a muscle she darted up the stairs and dove into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She flung the photographs onto the bed, pausing to look at Bond's face for a moment and praying that she could stop him from coming to Gabriel's office building.

She looked down at the phone in her hand and knew that she couldn't risk being heard and so she began to text.

She was almost done with her message when the bedroom door opened and in strode Christian.

Elaine jumped, her face paling with fear as he snatched the phone from her hands.

He looked at the screen and read aloud,

"Don't come James, he knows who you are, he's going to try to kill you…"

Elaine swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, watching as Christian dropped the phone onto the luxurious thick pile carpet and then stood on it, grinding the heel of his shoe into it and she closed her eyes as she heard the phone crunch as it was crushed.

"Forget getting changed, you'll do as you are. It's time to go," he said, grabbing her arm at the elbow and dragging her with him as he left the bedroom.

**OoOoOoO**

Bond steered the Aston into the underground car parking area of Gabriel Knight's offices and saw Christian's Lamborghini, that Elaine had told him about, straight away.

It was hard to miss.

He parked the Aston in the bay next to it and got out, pulling on his waistcoat to straighten it and fastening the button on his jacket to keep his gun concealed.

He glanced around and saw Elaine's BMW 5 Series was parked opposite the Lamborghini, another two the same next to it and he surmised that they must belong to Christian's men.

Eager to get on with things he headed for the offices.

He went to the main reception desk and was informed by the pretty red head there, that the Knights were awaiting his arrival and he was instructed to take the elevator to the top floor.

He did so and as he stepped out into the luxurious waiting area he saw a dark haired woman sat behind a glass desk, two huge double doors to the right of her.

He strode up to her and said,

"Hello, my name's Bond and I'm here to see Mr Knight."

The woman stood and smoothed down her skirt.

"Wait here please," she said, turning and disappearing through the doors.

On the other side, Gabriel looked up from his desk as she entered.

"Is he here?" he asked and the woman replied,

"Yes Sir."

"Two minutes, then send him in," he said and the woman nodded and left the room.

Once the doors were closed behind her again, Gabriel turned to where Christian was sat on a leather couch.

"You had better get Elaine," he said and Christian sighed and stood.

ooo

In a smaller office that was off Gabriel's, Elaine sat with Justin who had refused to speak to her since she and Christian had arrived earlier.

"Justin…?" she tried one last time, wanting her husband's younger brother to talk to her.

Finally he turned away from the computer that he was working on and looked at her.

"Did Chris do that to you?" he asked, indicating to the bruise on her forehead and the bruises around her wrists and she pulled her sweatshirt sleeves down self-consciously and nodded.

"Justin, the disc that your father has, with the CIA's information on it, is that the only copy?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How do you know about that?" he asked and Elaine looked toward the office door and lowered her voice.

"MI6 know what's going on Justin, it's only a matter of time before they get here…please, tell me if there's only one disc. If you help me then maybe they'll go easy on you…" she trailed off as Justin stood abruptly and glared at her.

"MI6?!", he stated. "Shit! Does Chris know…" he stopped mid-sentence and pointed a finger at her.

"You told MI6 about our plan, that's why he hurt you isn't it."

"I didn't tell them…they already knew…please Justin…" Elaine said, then paused as the door opened and they saw Christian.

He grabbed Elaine roughly by the arm.

"Your 'friend' is here," he said, pulling her toward the door and she sent a pleading look Justin's way before she lost eye contact with him.

"Now you keep your mouth shut, understand?" Christian asked as he made her stand by the leather couch and she nodded, her heart beginning to beat a little harder at the thought that she was about to see Bond again and that he was in danger.

Just then the double doors opened and in he walked, his blue eyes, clashing with hers before he looked at Christian and Gabriel.

"Good morning Mr Bond," Gabriel said, moving and coming to stand beside Christian.

"My daughter-in-law here has told us that you are interested in helping us make our business even more profitable."

"That's correct," Bond replied, his expression and demeanour not giving away the fact that he had already guessed that something was wrong and it wasn't just because of the way Elaine was dressed, but because of the bruise on her forehead and the way that she was keeping quiet and was a deathly shade of white.

He had also heard movement behind him, outside of the double doors and he knew that there was a possibility that it was Christian's men moving into position.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that we're going to be requiring your services," Christian said and Bond looked at him.

"Well that's a shame,", he replied, "Elaine told me so much about you and I felt certain that we could work well together."

He watched as a muscle in Christian's jaw worked furiously and he smiled, which only seemed to infuriate the other man more.

Elaine swallowed nervously, her eyes glued to Bond's face, willing him to look at her, but he didn't.

"My wife told me a lot about you last night too," Christian said and Elaine turned her head to look at him, her mouth opening as she readied her denial, but his fingers digging into her already bruised wrist silenced her and she could only listen as he said,

"We know that you are an MI6 agent Mr Bond and we know why you are here."

Bond refused to look at Elaine even though his mind was screaming for him to.

Had she really betrayed him?

She must have. How else could Christian have found out his real identity?

His eyes flicked to Gabriel as he produced a disc from his jacket pocket.

"You want this, but I'm afraid you're out of luck…" the older man said and Elaine gasped as Christian produced a gun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at Bond.

She watched, horror in her eyes as her husband's finger began to squeeze the trigger and she felt like the world was moving in slow motion.

"Nooo!" she suddenly yelled, reaching out and shoving at Christian just as he fired the shot, the bullet then embedding itself harmlessly into the wall to Bond's left.

At that moment, chaos erupted in the room as Bond dove at Christian, knocking the gun from his hand and it skittered across the highly polished wooden floor as two of Christian's men burst into the room.

Bond just managed to smash his fist once into Christian's jaw before having to reach for his own gun and he turned and fired off a couple of shots, taking out the two henchmen before turning back to Christian.

Elaine in the meantime had grabbed Christian's gun and was hiding behind the leather couch, shaking.

She saw Gabriel leave the room, shoving the disc back into his jacket pocket and she looked back to where Bond and Christian were now grappling with one another.

Justin suddenly appeared, crouching at her side and she aimed the gun at him.

He held his hands up and whispered urgently.

"No-one was supposed to get hurt."

"Really?" she replied angrily and he shook his head and closed his eyes before muttering,

"There's only one copy of the disc…" and then he got up and looked back at her one last time.

"Get out of here Elaine, there's more of my brother's men on their way up."

She nodded as he then fled the room and she stood, her eyes widening as she saw Bond and Christian crash into Gabriel's desk sending files flying onto the floor.

She heard the elevator bell ping and then heavy footfalls on the wooden floor of the waiting area and she hid behind one of the open doors, her eyes frantically going to James to see if he'd heard them too.

He had and she was just in time to see him swing Christian in front of him and hold his gun to his head just as four more henchmen appeared in the doorway.

Bond weighed up his options. The four men blocked his way out but he had Christian as a human shield.

He saw Elaine hiding behind the door and his hand tightened on his gun as she suddenly made a dart for freedom, but two of the henchmen saw her and took off after her.

Focusing his mind back on his own predicament he shoved at Christian, moving him toward the remaining two men, then he pushed Christian hard into them and fired a couple of shots into a fire extinguisher that was hanging on the wall and it exploded with a loud bang, enabling him to make his escape as it covered everything in white foam.

"Get after him and make sure both he and my wife don't survive," Christian yelled and his men did as he bid as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 23 .12.2008

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 9 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elaine knew that the elevator would take too long and so she had opted for the stairs and she ran down them as though the devil himself was on her heels.

He may as well have been for she knew that the two men chasing her would do her just as much harm if they were to catch her.

Grateful that she had worn her trainers she tried to up her pace as she heard the footfalls of the two men seemingly getting closer to her.

Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest but adrenalin had kicked in and was helping her along.

She tried not to wonder how Bond was doing and she also tried to block out the look that she'd seen cross his face when Christian had made it sound like she had been the one to betray his identity.

She knew that Bond would probably be hating her right now and she wanted to convince him that she would never willingly do anything that would put him in danger, but first she needed to get away from Christian's goons.

Pausing on the landing of the next to last floor, she blindly aimed the gun she carried up the stairwell behind her and fired off a couple of shots, hoping to gain some space between herself and the men.

She heard their footsteps pause and she took the opportunity to continue descending the stairs as fast as she could.

She flung open the ground floor door and sped across the main reception area, drawing a curious and startled glance from the red head at the desk.

She dug in her jeans pocket for her car key as she ran, grateful to Christian for the fact that he had made her drive her own car to Gabriel's office, even though she'd had to have one of his men in with her.

His refusal to let her in his Lamborghini was now giving her the chance to escape.

She knew it wouldn't be long before the men began gaining on her and she needed to get to her car as fast as possible.

oooo

Bond had heard the two gunshots ring out just as he'd entered the stairwell and he took some comfort in the fact that he hadn't heard Elaine cry out. If anyone was going to kill her today then it would be him.

He was a few floors down when he heard the two men he'd left with Christian enter the stairwell too.

He began to take the steps four at a time instead of two.

oooo

Elaine managed to get into her car and lock the doors before the men entered the car park.

She started the engine and then screamed in fright as a shot from one of their guns shattered the back passenger side window and she rammed the gear lever into reverse and pressed the accelerator.

The BMW moved backwards at an alarming rate and she rammed straight into the front of Christian's Lamborghini, setting off the airbags and the alarm.

The two men dove out of her way as she put the car into first gear and then careered toward the exit, they then raced toward their own BMW to take chase.

Bond, who had witnessed Elaine's spectacular trashing of the front end of the Lamborghini, watched her then speed out of the car park, then he heard one of the other BMW's start up and he dove behind a row of cars, ducking down behind them as he headed for the Aston.

Once the BMW had passed him, he moved to the front of the row of cars and jumped across the partially crushed bonnet of the Lamborghini, ensuring that he left a couple of huge scuff marks from the heels of his shoes across the paintwork as he did so.

He could only imagine how pissed Elaine's husband would be when he saw the mess his precious car was in.

He started the Aston's engine just as the two henchmen who had been chasing him appeared in the car park and he opened the passenger window as he pressed the accelerator and, aiming his gun out of the window, he fired at them as he passed them, making them dive for cover.

It wasn't long though before they were back on their feet and heading for their BMW to follow him.

oooo

Elaine had no idea where she was headed. All she wanted to do was lose the men who were chasing her and try to get in touch with M at MI6. She needed to speak to Bond, she had to convince him that she had had nothing to do with Christian knowing who he was.

'How could he even think that she would do that to him?'

'Who was she kidding?' she thought. 'We barely know one another and just because I trust him with my life hardly means that he'll feel the same.'

Suddenly the rear window of the car shattered as a bullet hit it and she screamed in shock, her car weaving as she lost concentration and she narrowly missed hitting an oncoming car which sounded its horn at her.

"This is not good," she muttered as she left the Canary Wharf area and swung the car onto the Westferry Road roundabout.

She glanced in her rear-view mirror and bit her lip as she saw the BMW following her onto the roundabout.

"Not good," she repeated, burying the accelerator in a bid to put some distance between herself and Christian's men.

oo

Bond sped along West India Avenue. Up ahead he could see the back end of the BMW that was chasing Elaine and he was about to floor the Aston when a volley of bullets hit its rear end and he cursed, glancing in his mirror to see the second BMW beginning to catch him up because of the traffic.

He reached behind the passenger seat and produced the large UMP 45 gun with the silencer on it that he had used on his previous missions and he put it onto the seat next to him in readiness for when he needed it.

oo

Elaine stayed on Westferry Road but wove in and out of the traffic in a futile attempt to lose the two men who were trailing her.

She gripped the steering wheel more tightly as up ahead she saw that a truck was blocking the road and she cursed colourfully as she realised that she was going to get stuck.

She slammed on the brakes and cried out as her pursuers rammed into the back of her. She then moved the car forward a little, but her action then allowed the other car to move alongside of her and she turned her head to see the driver winding down his window and aiming a gun at her.

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape, but luckily her brain registered the danger and she stuck the car into reverse and moved backwards just as the driver fired off a shot.

Cars coming up behind Elaine sounded their horns at her as they swerved out of her way and she knew that she needed to turn the car around as soon as possible, as to say that it was extremely dangerous driving backwards was a bit of an understatement.

She remembered a move that Bond had shown her whilst they had been out in the Aston on holiday and she glanced in her mirror before yanking on the handbrake and turning the wheel, making the tyres squeal as she handbrake- turned the car.

Bond, who was coming up on her fast, saw her just in time and he braked hard and pulled up side on to her.

They stared at one another until a round of bullets hitting the rear of Elaine's car had her yelping in fright and she put the car into first gear and drove off, leaving her pursuers who had also turned around, heading straight for the side of Bond's car.

He calmly picked up his huge gun off of the passenger seat and aimed it through his open passenger window at the front grill of the BMW and fired a couple of times, wincing as he hit the right spot and the engine blew up.

With them out of the game he then turned and saw the second BMW coming at him and he wound his window down and did exactly the same to it, causing another explosion.

Smiling grimly he reversed the Aston and sped off after Elaine.

Elaine had seen in her rear view mirror what Bond had done to the two cars and she knew that she needed to get away from him.

He hated her, she could tell from the look he had sent her way just now.

Her thoughts scrambled as she attempted to think of how she could get him to believe that she hadn't betrayed him…and then she remembered the pictures of them together on holiday that Christian had shown her.

She needed to get them from the town house.

**OoOoOo**

Christian stood in front of his beloved Lamborghini, rage coursing through his veins at the state that it was now in.

He hoped that his men had gotten rid of his wife and her lover because so help them if they hadn't.

At that moment though, he didn't have time to dwell too long on what he would do to Elaine if he ever laid eyes on her again as he needed to meet his father and Justin.

They had a private plane to catch and he couldn't be late.

**OoOoOo**

Elaine brought her BMW to a screeching halt outside of the town house and after tucking Christian's gun into her jeans' waist band, she ignored the startled stares of people walking by as she dug in her sweatshirt pocket for her door key.

She let herself in and was racing up the stairs when she heard another car pull up hard outside.

She would know the roar of the Aston's engine anywhere and in her haste to get up the stairs she slipped and had to grab the banister rail to stop herself from falling.

Bond entered the house and saw Elaine just disappearing out of sight at the top of the stairs.

He took them two at a time and entered the room she had gone into to find her stood with a gun aimed at him and he immediately raised his own and pointed it at her.

He saw how badly her hands were shaking and he frowned as she said,

"James you have to let me explain…"

"I don't have to let you do anything,", he cut her off coldly and ignored the tightening in his chest as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I didn't tell Christian anything about you…he had someone follow me on holiday and…" she stopped though as Bond shook his head.

"I'm not interested," he informed her and Elaine couldn't help the tears that fell onto her cheeks.

She raised her free hand to swipe at her eyes and that was when Bond saw the bruises on her wrist.

His frown deepened as she went to step closer and his finger tightened on the trigger of his gun, making her pause.

"Look at the photographs on the bed James, please," she said, her eyes beseeching him and he regarded her for a moment before suddenly reaching out and snatching the gun from her hand, disarming her with a speed and efficiency that startled her.

She was almost relieved to be free of the weapon but for the murderous look that Bond gave her as he removed the ammo from it and threw it across the room.

Eventually he dragged his eyes from hers and looked toward the bed where he saw some photographs scattered across the silk sheets.

He moved closer and picked one up, his lips compressing into a tight line as he saw himself and Elaine on the beach at the Vilu Reef.

"He found out who you were from these pictures," Elaine ventured and Bond looked at her.

'Could she really be telling him the truth?' he wondered, his eyes assessing her and it was then that he really took in just how shook up and vulnerable she looked.

"What happened last night?" he asked, lowering his gun, his eyes narrowing as Elaine looked away and he took the moment to look more closely at the bruises that adorned her forehead and wrists and they were only the ones that he could see, God knows what others she had under her clothing.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, biting her lip to try and stop herself from breaking down and begging him to hold her.

"Tell me," Bond ordered but she shook her head and that was when his patience snapped.

He put his gun into his shoulder holster and moved forward, gripping her upper arms in his hands and he shook her.

"I said tell me!" he commanded and Elaine couldn't hold back the sobs anymore.

"He…he said he'd been neglecting m…me," she hiccupped, avoiding his eyes as shame coursed through her and her cheeks flushed as she continued, "He followed me up here and…and…" and then she could say no more as Bond crushed her to him, his strong arms going around her and he held her tightly as she cried.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, the muscle in his jaw working overtime as he made a promise to himself that Christian would suffer for this.

"I'm s…sorry," Elaine said eventually and Bond pulled back slightly and looked down at her, his hand cupping her cheek gently and he brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…it's me who should be apologising. I shouldn't have left you here alone...", he said, also knowing that he should never have thought that she could betray him and Elaine sniffed, her fingers flexing against his jacket.

"You're here now," she said and Bond nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

"We need to get moving…are you ready?" he asked and she looked at him.

"James, you do believe me don't you?" she said, her voice wavering slightly and he looked at her…his blue eyes boring into hers as he said confidently,

"Yes."

End of Chapter 9

Okay, this may well be my last post before Christmas, so I hope you all have a good one and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading - Merry Christmas!!


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 05 .01.2009

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 10 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N : I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year and I am sorry for the delay in updating, but, back to normal now! Thanks for reading :)**

**007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007**

M looked up at Bond as he entered her office and she shook her head as she threw the pen that she was writing with onto her desk top.

When he and Elaine had left her town house to head back to MI6, he had called ahead and informed M that their plan had gone awry.

"Was it really necessary to blow up two cars on one of the busiest roads in London?" she asked and Bond folded his arms.

"Yes," he replied and M pinched at the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"What went wrong?," she asked and Bond regarded her.

"Knight already knew who I was when I arrived there…he'd had Elaine followed to the Vilu Reef and then got suspicious when his wife came home and suddenly wanted to bring her new lover into the family business…he had me investigated."

M nodded.

"Elaine is with one of our doctors now, she's took a bit of a beating from what he can tell. Are you sure that she wasn't the one to give you up?" she asked and saw Bond stiffen.

"I'm sure," he replied and she nodded.

"Has she told you what went on last night?" she asked and Bond looked away, his eyes hardening and his lips pursing as he replied,

"Yes."

M sighed again.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and Bond nodded once and she had no doubt in her mind that Christian Knight would pay for what he had done…she just hoped that Bond could hold off long enough to do his job first.

Just then Elaine entered the room accompanied by Villiers.

M watched as her assistant pulled out a chair for Elaine across from her, before leaving the three of them alone again. She also watched with sharp eyes as Bond moved to the other woman's side and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Bond asked and Elaine nodded, avoiding his eyes for a moment as she tried to forget that she had just swallowed the morning after pill that had been given to her by the MI6 doctor that she had just seen.

"Yes," she stated, finally looking up at him and offering him a thin smile.

M cleared her throat and she stood and crossed to a cabinet on the other side of the room. She opened one of the doors and pulled out a cut crystal decanter full of brandy and three glasses before she said,

"I have some more news for you Mrs Knight, with regard to your husband's business dealings."

Elaine's eyes searched Bond's to see if he knew what M was about to say, but he looked as in the dark as she did and so she turned to face the older woman, taking the glass from her as she approached.

"Thank you," she said, knowing that not a drop of the alcohol would pass her lips, but was grateful for the gesture nonetheless.

Bond slugged the brandy back that he was given in one go and M glared at him before sipping at her own and then looking to Elaine.

"It would seem that you signed a document when you were first married, one that made you a sleeping partner in what was your father's company…this in effect means that you no longer have a stake in the business."

Elaine frowned and put the glass that she held down onto M's desk.

"No…that's not right. I signed something that said that I would let Christian run things on a day to day basis but not that I would get cut out completely," she said, her stomach sinking as M moved back around to her side of the desk and produced a copy document from a folder and handed it to her.

Bond watched as Elaine read what she'd been given and he frowned as she seemed to go pale.

"That bastard…" she whispered and Bond took the papers from her and scanned over them himself.

M watched calmly and sipped her brandy again before saying,

"I can have papers drawn up for you that will undo what your husband has done, but you must get his signature before Bond brings him in. If its done afterwards then it may look like we have forced his hand."

"And we cant have that now can we," Bond said and M's eyes flicked to him before she returned her gaze to Elaine.

"Our main objective is to get the disc back and that is Bond's first priority in all of this, a fact of which I am certain he is well aware," she said, looking to him pointedly.

"Ma'am," he responded and she grimaced at him before continuing on to Elaine,

"Of course, I cannot stop you from trying to get to your husband first…and I also cannot guarantee your safety if you do decide to go down that path."

"Thank you M," she said and M nodded, her lips twitching as Elaine added,

"Whilst you're having the documents drawn up, do you think it would be possible to have divorce papers put in amongst them too?"

"I'll see what I can do," M replied.

Bond remained silent, his mind going over the plan that M and Elaine had seemingly hatched right under his nose.

He didn't like it. He didn't want Elaine going within a five mile radius of Christian, let alone close enough for her to get him to sign any damn papers.

He'd talk Elaine out of going, he had to. He'd get the papers signed himself if he had to but she was 'not' going with him to find the Knights. No way, no how…

**OoOoO**

Elaine smiled at Bond as the plane landed and taxied along the runway of the Seoul Incheon International Airport in South Korea.

He scowled back at her in response.

When they had still been in M's office, Villiers had patched through a call from the immigration office and they had informed her that Gabriel Knight had requested a private flight plan to Seoul in South Korea and so arrangements for their own flight out there had been set in motion.

"Thank you for letting me do this," she said, her fingers squeezing his, but her smile faltered when he pulled his hand away and checked the time on his Omega.

"You and M didn't leave me with a lot of choice in the matter," he stated and Elaine bit her lip.

"I like her…" she offered.

"Someone has to I suppose," Bond replied and Elaine twisted in her seat so that she could look at him more closely.

"James…" she began, but stopped abruptly when he too twisted towards her and brought his face inches from hers.

"You shouldn't be here…I need to be able to do my job without having to worry about your safety and now I cant do that," he hissed and Elaine blinked at him.

"You don't have to worry about me…I can look after myself," she said quietly.

"The hell you can," Bond snapped, his tone angry and Elaine tried to think of something feisty to say, but her encounter with Christian the night before had robbed her of any feistiness she might have possessed.

"You don't have to feel responsible for me…I mean, we had a good time at the Vilu Reef but it's not like we're, you know…is it?" she said instead and Bond's blue eyes narrowed at her.

"No, it isn't is it," he said coldly and Elaine's breath hitched audibly and he looked away so that he didn't see the pain in her eyes.

"We should talk about…about what's going to happen once this is all over," Elaine said, once she had found her voice but Bond began to unbuckle his seat belt and replied,

"Now isn't the time, we need to get off of this plane and meet my contact."

Elaine sucked in a ragged breath and unbuckled her own seatbelt, realising that this was his way of avoiding the issue of where their 'relationship' was going.

For now though she let him take the out, not really sure that she wanted to discuss their future yet herself. She was too afraid of what the outcome would be.

When it was safe to do so, they alighted the plane and made their way into the airport.

They bypassed the luggage collection points and Elaine turned to Bond.

"What about…?" she began, thinking of the small suitcases that they had brought with them but Bond shook his head at her.

"They've already been collected for us," he said and Elaine sighed.

"Of course they have," she muttered under her breath, thinking that she couldn't get used to the way things worked in Bond's world.

They made their way to the front of the airport where Bond grasped her elbow and steered her toward a man who was leaning casually against the side of a local taxi.

"Felix, good to see you," he said as he greeted Felix Leiter of the CIA.

"James," came the response, but Bond noticed that the other mans eyes were resting on Elaine and he cleared his throat.

"Felix meet Elaine Knight, Elaine this is Felix Leiter, Head of the CIA", he said, introducing them.

Felix nodded at Elaine, then stepped close to Bond and in a lowered voice said,

"What's Knights' wife doing here?"

"I'll explain on the way…where are we headed?" Bond replied, opening one of the taxi doors and indicating to Elaine that she get in.

She did so and Bond slid in beside her and Felix got in at the other side, sandwiching her in the middle.

"We're checking into a hotel called the Millennium Seoul where the Knights are hosting a so called charity auction dinner tonight…only we know exactly what it is that's up for auction and it has nothing to do with any charities that I know of," Felix replied, offering Elaine a reluctant smile and she returned it with an equally uncertain one of her own.

She could feel the distrust oozing from this man and she wished that there was something she could say that would make him believe that she was on his side. Fortunately for her, Bond stepped in and explained her position in the proceedings and Felix looked to her when he had done.

"I wish you well," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, hugging her bag to her more tightly as it contained the documents that would get her back her father's company and her freedom.

"Unfortunately I only managed to get two tickets to the dinner," Felix said and Elaine smiled, trying to look more confident than she felt as she said,

"That's alright, I'm sure I can get access to a dinner that my husband is co-hosting with my father-in-law."

Felix smiled at her but she felt the tension in Bond's muscular frame at her words and she knew that he would have something to say to her once they were alone later.

She wasn't wrong.

Once they had checked in and were alone in their room, he rounded on her, pulling his jacket off and throwing it onto the huge king size bed.

"There is no way that you are just waltzing up to your husband and demanding that he sign those damn papers," he said and Elaine swallowed and began to calmly open her suitcase.

"That wasn't my plan…" she said, trying to sound convincing but the scoffing sound that Bond made told her that he didn't believe her.

"So what is your plan?" he asked, watching as she pulled out something long and black and slinky from the case and crossed to the wardrobe to get a hanger.

She hung the black satin halter neck dress on the front of the wardrobe and then gently smoothed her hands over the skirt. She then reached up and toyed with the three slim diamond chains that held the two sides of the halter together.

The dress was incredibly sexy but also very sophisticated and Bond felt his body reacting to the thought of feeling her body encased in the satin as it rubbed against his.

Then the fog of desire cleared as the danger registered and he approached her and gripped her arms, turning her to face him.

"I said what is your plan?" he repeated and Elaine looked up at him.

"Um…I…", she stalled for time by playing with his tie but he released her arms and gripped her face instead and she bit her bottom lip as he said,

"You were just going to walk right up to him weren't you, dressed to kill and hoping that he'd take one look at you and do whatever you asked of him. Well its not going to happen, do you hear me? He'd rather kill you than show you an inch of compassion."

"I'm not that naïve James…I know that I haven't got the looks to make a man fall at my feet…" Elaine trailed off as Bond shook his head.

"That's not what I meant," he said and Elaine pulled away from him and moved over to the side of the bed, putting her back to him.

Bond sighed and raked a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he blew out a frustrated breath. He never had been good with words.

Slowly, Elaine turned back to face him.

"I'll work something out…I have a hunch about Justin, maybe he'll help me", she said and Bond frowned.

"Christian's younger brother?" he queried and Elaine nodded.

"We've always gotten along and there was something about the way he was acting the last time I saw him that's made me think that he isn't totally comfortable with what Chris and Gabriel are doing," she said and Bond moved closer.

"Well, if I cant talk you out of this, which I obviously cant, then that could be an option…but I want you to be cautious and if things look risky then you get away this time and wait for me, do you understand me? To hell with getting the company back…" he trailed off, sliding a hand into Elaine's hair as she smiled at him.

"That company was my father's and it means a lot to me, not to mention the fact that once you dispose of my husband then I will need it as a source of income…I mean, its not like you'll keep me is it…" she teased but when she looked up into Bond's face she saw that he looked serious.

She rested her hands against his strong chest as he said,

"Maybe I will…"

Elaine's smile wavered.

"Don't make fun of me James," she said, her breath catching as he bent and brushed her lips with his.

"I'm not," he whispered against her lips and her heart began to beat double time.

She closed her eyes as desire pooled in the pit of her stomach. It was funny how this man could make her feel this way so soon after what Christian had done.

She needed him to take that memory away and replace it with another, a better one, one that she would cherish along with the others that she had of their time together so far.

"Make love to me," she said, her hands moving to caress his wide shoulders, but when she felt him go still she opened her eyes and looked into his concerned ones.

"But…I thought…are you okay to?" he asked, his gentleness and consideration for her needs almost reverting her to tears but she swallowed them down and, standing on her tip-toes, she pressed her mouth to his before replying,

"I need you James…and I'm fine…", she got no further before Bond wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto the bed…

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 16 .02.2009

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 11 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bond raised himself onto one elbow and looked down at a now sleeping Elaine.

He reached out and gently moved a stray curl from her forehead.

He loved her hair, it was so soft and he liked the way it bounced around her shoulders whenever she moved her head and it shone in the sunlight as though it were made of satin.

He felt the now familiar tightening in his chest and tried to ignore it.

He refused to believe that what he was feeling for her was love…lust maybe, but not love. He was the kind of man who believed that you only got one shot at happiness and he had had his chance and now it was over.

Vesper had been 'the one' and now she was gone. Surely he couldn't be being granted a second chance…and not so soon after Vesper's untimely death. It didn't seem right.

He sighed and stroked his knuckles along one of Elaine's cheekbones and she stirred but didn't awaken.

He let his eyes roam over her face and his mouth tightened as he re-assessed the bruise on her forehead.

Slowly he looked down the length of the rest of her body and there were other bruises, nothing too terrible, but the thought that Christian had caused the marks on her soft skin had him clenching his fists and vowing to separate the bastard from his breath before the night was out.

He wanted to keep Elaine safe. She shouldn't have come here with him. She was in way over her head where her husband was concerned, whether she wanted to admit it or not and unfortunately, Bond could only see one way to keep her safe and out of harms way.

He had to drug her…

**oooo**

Elaine awoke to the sound of the shower running.

She stretched, then winced as she felt sore in places…some from Christian, the pleasant ones from where Bond had left his mark.

Those marks she would gladly bear.

Smiling, she got off of the bed and padded into the luxurious marble bathroom and was greeted with the sight of the back view of Bond's naked body.

She sighed audibly and he turned and her smiled widened as she was presented with a full frontal.

He grinned at her and held his hand out to her and she joined him in the shower, squirming as the hot jets of water hit her body.

"Too hot for you?" he asked and she laughed, wondering if he was referring to himself or to the temperature of the water.

"I can handle it," she replied and Bond laughed, his hands reaching for the soap.

A few minutes later and she was whimpering and telling him that she'd lied, that she couldn't handle it and that she needed him…right then and right there.

Bond gladly obliged, lifting her and bracing her back against the tiled wall as he filled her with his length, making her cry out in pleasure, the hot water forgotten as she could only feel him and the heat he was creating inside of her.

Elaine gripped his broad shoulders as her orgasm crashed through her, bringing about his and Bond buried his face against her neck as their breathing returned to normal.

After a few moments nuzzling her neck, he lifted her off of him and placed her back down on the shower floor.

Elaine smiled up at him, her hands caressing his chest.

She loved his strength, loved how he made her feel safe and cherished.

In fact, she loved him.

The realisation made her hands still and she looked away as her lips parted on a silent 'Oh'.

They hadn't known one another that long but she felt more for him than she ever had for Christian.

"You alright?" Bond asked, cupping her cheek with one large hand and her eyes moved back to his.

"Yes, of course, I was just…it doesn't matter," she replied, shaking her head as she quashed any notion of telling him how she felt.

Things were just too precarious between them at the moment and she didn't want to ruin anything.

She thought back to before they'd made love earlier, when he'd hinted that he might 'keep her', but the discussion had not gone any further than that and she still wasn't sure if he'd just been toying with her or not. He'd said that he hadn't been but she still wasn't certain as to how he really felt about her deep down inside that hard exterior of his.

Bond watched the play of emotions on her face, his intuition telling him that she was thinking about their relationship, wondering what was going to happen between them.

He wished that he could give her some answers, but he didn't know himself.

"We should finish up here," he said instead, reaching for the soap again and Elaine nodded and took it from him when he held it out to her.

They freshened up and then, once dry, headed back into the bedroom to change.

Elaine quickly dried her hair and applied some make-up, enough just to cover the bruise on her forehead.

As he buttoned up his crisp white shirt, Bond watched as she put on a scrap of black lace underwear that made his mouth go dry and then continued to watch as she slipped the black halter neck gown on…

'No bra…' he thought, his mouth now feeling like it had cotton wool stuffed into it.

He put his back to her, forcing his mind back to the mission at hand as he fastened the dickey-bow at his neck. He was due to meet Felix down in the lobby in half an hour, but first he needed to slip Elaine the sleeping drug that would keep her out of harms way.

"Can I fix you a drink?" he asked, moving over to the mini bar and turning to face her and Elaine glanced over her shoulder at him as she hiked the satin dress up her thighs and rested a foot on the edge of the bed.

"Forgot to put on my stockings," she muttered, holding one up and Bond swallowed.

'Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?' he wondered as she proceeded to slide the first stocking on and then swapped legs to put on the other.

"Drink?" he asked again, waving a glass at her and she replied,

"Oh, I'll have whatever you're having thanks."

Bond nodded and poured them both a brandy, then, whilst Elaine was smoothing down the skirt of her dress, he popped the sleeping pill into her drink.

He realised that he actually felt bad about deceiving her this way and that he hoped she would understand and forgive him when she woke up. He hoped that she would realise that he had done it to protect her and keep her safe, that it meant that he cared about her…

He blinked as he realised that she was now stood right in front of him and her fingers brushed his as she went to take the wrong glass from his hands and he pulled back sharply.

"That's mine," he said and Elaine giggled at his petulant remark.

"Well, excuse me," she said and Bond scowled at her.

"I just have a touch more, that's all. Don't want you getting tipsy now do we…remember what happened that night in the pool at the Vilu Reef?" he teased, smiling as Elaine's cheeks turned pink.

"I thought the manager was going to ask us to leave," she said as she took the correct glass from Bond, but didn't take a sip right away, she was too lost in recalling the night he had mentioned.

They had been drinking in the bar and had been making their way back to Elaine's villa when she had spotted the pool all romantically lit and had decided to take a little late night swim.

She had jumped in fully clothed, Bond following her to make sure that she didn't drown herself. They had ended up almost making love but before they'd quite had a chance to, the manager of the hotel had appeared at the pool-side and politely informed them that the pool was closed for the evening and would re-open at 5 AM should they feel the need to return later for a swim.

They had climbed out and nonchalantly made their way back to the villa, laughing all the way.

"We had some good times out there…didn't we," she said and Bond wondered if she was asking him or merely stating a fact.

"We did," he replied, touching a hand to her face.

She smiled at him and was about to raise the glass to her lips when a knock sounded on their room door.

Bond cursed and put his drink down, immediately retrieving his gun from his shoulder holster which was on the bedside drawers.

He moved over to the door and risked a glance through the spy hole.

It was Justin Knight.

He motioned for Elaine to come and have a look, holding a finger to his lips to indicate she not speak and she moved silently to the door and he moved to one side whilst she peered through the spy hole.

When she saw it was Christian's brother, she looked back at Bond.

"Justin," she mouthed and Bond nodded, a frown creasing his brow.

He knew that Christian would know that he and Elaine had arrived at the hotel, but why would he send a family member to their room?

He had expected henchmen at the very least, but not the younger brother.

He indicated to Elaine that she was to let Justin in, but not to let on that he was in the bathroom.

She nodded and he moved into position behind the bathroom door, taking the safety off of his gun at the same time.

Feeling nervous, Elaine opened the door a fraction.

"Elaine, quickly, let me in before Chris or one of his men sees me out here," Justin said, pushing his way in and glancing around as Elaine closed the door again.

"You want me to believe that Christian doesn't know that you're here?" she asked sardonically and Justin regarded her.

"He doesn't, I swear it. I'm the only one who saw the surveillance footage from the lobby of when you and the MI6 guys arrived," he said and Elaine narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here Justin? If what you say is true then you're risking your life to come and see me."

"I wanted to warn you to get the hell away from here. If Chris catches up with you Elaine, he'll kill you. He did nothing but rant about you and that Bond guy on the flight over here. By the way, I have to say that the way you trashed his Lambo was just priceless," he paused and Elaine had to smile.

She knew that Justin had always despised Christian's Lamborghini.

"He deserved it," she said and Justin's face hardened.

"He hurt you the other night didn't he," he said and she looked away.

In the bathroom, Bond's jaw clenched.

If Elaine didn't get something useful out of the brother soon then he would go out there and do it himself.

He was only holding back now because of her earlier idea to get Justin to help her get Christian to sign the papers that she needed signing to get back control of her father's company.

But his patience was wearing thin and the younger man's seemingly obvious affection for Elaine was not helping matters in his eyes.

She didn't need anyone else looking out for her.

She had him.

Back in the bedroom, Elaine looked back at Justin.

"It doesn't matter now…but I need you to help me do one more thing before I get out of here," she said and Justin looked wary.

"I cant get you the disc, Dad has that on him at all times," he said and Elaine prayed that Bond had heard that smidgen of important information lest she didn't get a chance to tell him later.

She put her Brandy glass down on the bedside drawers and picked up her clutch purse. She then produced the document that M had had prepared for her.

"Its not the disc I want Jus, I need Christian to sign these papers for me so that I can have my father's company back at the end of all this, as well as a divorce."

Justin moved to her side and said,

"You weren't just going to walk right up to Chris tonight and ask him to sign these were you?" he asked and she coloured and hoped that Bond 'hadn't' heard Justin coming up with the same assumption that he had earlier.

"No…I was kind of hoping that you could maybe slip them in amongst some other things of his. He trusts you and I know he signs most things that you drop in front of him without even examining them," she said and Justin raked a hand through his hair.

"That's back in the office though Ell, not here…it'll be more difficult here…" he trailed off as Elaine began to stuff the papers back into her purse.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked…I'll get it done somehow," she said, but Justin shook his head and snatched the papers from her grasp.

"I'll do it. He owes you…" he said and Elaine smiled at him.

"Thank you Justin," she said and suddenly he gripped her shoulders, his eyes intense as he said,

"Maybe when I get my share of this deal from the sale of the disc we can go away together? Chris wont suspect that you're with me, you can lose Bond and I…I've always cared about you…" he trailed off as Elaine stared at him.

She could feel genuine disappointment rising in her chest. She'd thought that they were friends…nothing more. She'd had no idea that he felt anything more than the kind of affection a brother-in-law should have for her…maybe he didn't and she was just reading the signals all wrong.

Whatever he was feeling though, she didn't want him to go back on his agreement to help her get the document signed and so she forced herself to smile and reply,

"Maybe we can…that would be nice."

Justin smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You should stay here and I'll get these papers back to you. I may get an opportunity to get him to sign them just before things start downstairs," he said and Elaine nodded.

"Shame to waste that dress though, you look great," he added and Elaine looked down.

"I should get going," he said when she didn't reply and she looked back up at him.

"Be careful Justin…"

"I will…I'll see you later," he said, heading for the door and Elaine watched him go.

As he was leaving she reached out and grabbed her glass again and took a deep swig of the brandy that Bond had poured for her earlier.

As soon as he heard the door click, Bond re-appeared from the bathroom.

Elaine wanted to smile at the outraged expression on his handsome face but her head was suddenly feeling light.

"Go away with him…is he serious?" Bond said, putting the safety back on his gun before adding, "And believe me…you wouldn't be able to lose me as easily as he seems to think you could."

"Uh…" Elaine replied and Bond's eyes flicked to her just in time to see the brandy glass tilting sideward in her hand and he moved quickly and snatched it from her and placed in on the bedside drawer.

"I feel…funny…" Elaine offered, reaching out for him and he pulled her against him.

"Maybe you ate something that disagreed with you?" he said, feeling the guilt of drugging her nagging at his insides again.

"Maybe…" she said, suddenly wanting to do nothing more than lie down and close her eyes.

"Why don't you take a quick nap, before he comes back?" Bond suggested, swinging her into his arms and placing her gently down onto the soft bed.

"Hmmm…nice…" Elaine said, her head swimming as Bond covered her with the bed sheet.

He bent and kissed her mouth as she slipped into the sleep that he had induced.

He needed to meet Felix.

Sighing, he put on his shoulder holster, slipped his gun into it then snatched up his tux jacket and put it on.

He glanced at Elaine one more time before leaving the room, ensuring that the door was locked behind him.

If Justin was telling the truth, then he and Felix had an advantage over Christian and Gabriel as neither were aware of their presence in the hotel.

Time for the fun to begin.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 25 .02.2009

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 12 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As Bond wandered over to Felix Leiter in the lobby of the hotel, the head of the CIA glanced behind his contact and asked,

"Where's Knight's wife?"

"Taking a little nap, she's safer out of it," Bond replied, glancing around the lobby for any signs of Gabriel Knight or his entourage of goons.

Felix nodded in understanding, thinking that the woman would be pissed though when she awoke to find that this whole thing was over…or at least he hoped that it would be over and that he would have his organisations information safely back under lock and key, away from the prying eyes of the worlds' villains.

"What about the papers she wanted signing?" he asked and Bond's eyes narrowed.

"The younger brother came to our room, he wants to help her. He said he'd get Christian to sign them. He also implied that he was the only one who knows that we were here."

"And you believe that?" Felix asked, suspicion clear in his tone and Bond's mouth hardened.

"For now," he replied and Felix folded his arms as Bond continued, "He let slip to Elaine that Gabriel Knight carries the disc on his person at all times so we need to isolate him."

"Any ideas?" Felix asked as the elevator opened at the other end of the lobby and Gabriel exited, four of his men flanking him and Bond and Felix backed behind a large foliage arrangement so that they were out of sight.

As the head of the Knight family disappeared into the large function room where the auction dinner was to be held, Bond turned to Felix.

"Sprinklers," he stated and slowly a grin spread across Felix's face.

"I like your style brother," he said and Bond nodded.

Now they waited.

**OoOoOoOo**

"What's this?" Christian asked of Justin as he glanced down at the papers that his younger brother had set down before him. "We need to get downstairs, dad will be waiting."

Justin hopped from one foot to the other nervously, wringing his hands together behind his back and desperately trying to calm himself as he replied,

"It's just a small project that I was thinking of working on…for the computer systems…I just need your approval to get the money through, that's all. Just sign it Chris and we can be on our way."

Christian frowned at his brother.

"You bring this to me now…your timing is impeccable Justin. Couldn't it have waited?"

"I just want to know in my head that I have the go-ahead, that's all, so that I can carry on planning," Justin said, sweat beading on his forehead as Christian turned to the back page of the document, where the signature box was.

He was about to sign it, the pen tip pressed onto the page when he noticed a word further up that most definitely should not be in a document of the kind Justin had described…DIVORCE.

His eyes narrowed as he began to flick back through the pages.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, his voice tight with anger as a sense of betrayal began to rage through him.

Justin felt his face lose colour and he swallowed hard.

"What? What is it?" he asked, trying to sound innocent, but his voice sounded weak to his own ears and he took a step backwards as Christian stood, snatched up the document and headed toward him.

"Don't give me that shit Justin…where did you get this? Is that bitch wife of mine here?" Christian asked, his face a mask of anger and Justin swallowed hard again.

"No…I mean I haven't seen her…" he mumbled, then flinched as Christian threw the document at him.

"Then where the hell did you get that from?"

"I…" he began, but trailed off as he failed to think of a plausible explanation.

He hated himself for being so weak. Give him a computer system code to crack and he could do it in a minute flat, but try to make him lie or stand up to his older brother and father and he crumbled in seconds.

"Just sign it Chris and let Elaine go…she hasn't done anything to deserve the way you've treated her," he said, bending to pick up the document that had fallen to the floor.

He was about to straighten up when Christian's fist connected with his stomach and he dropped to his knees feeling winded.

"You should learn to stay out of things that don't concern you, little brother," Christian said as she reached into his suit pocket for his mobile phone.

Justin coughed and straightened up, clutching the document tightly as he heard Christian say into the phone,

"Dad, we need to get out of here…MI6 is here…"

Christian then shoved his phone back into his pocket and hauled Justin to his feet.

"I take it my assumption that my wife's lover is here too is correct?" he said and Justin nodded miserably.

Christian cursed under his breath and dragged Justin toward the door.

"Take me to her," he said and Justin struggled, but Christian had always been stronger than he was.

"Chris, just leave her alone…" he tried again, but this time received a gun barrel to his temple for his trouble.

"I 'said' take me to her," Christian said through gritted teeth and Justin felt he had no option at that moment but to do as he was told.

**OoOoOoO**

Down in the function room, Gabriel Knight flipped his mobile phone shut and glanced around the room, his eyes narrowing as he searched out Bond amongst the guests seated at the large round tables before him.

He turned to his head man and said quietly,

"MI6 are here…get my car organised, we may have to leave shortly."

"Yes Sir," the man said, about to head off to do as he was bid when the hotel's fire alarm began to sound and the sprinkler system began to activate.

"Damn it," Gabriel cursed and he could only watch as various people from around the world, the ones who had been there to bid for the CIA's information and make him a fortune, began to evacuate the fast becoming soaked room and he knew that they would not risk re-entering the hotel now.

The opportunity, for now, was lost.

"Go!" he shouted at his man, who was still stood by his side, his mouth hanging open as though stupefied.

The man immediately sprung into action and darted off, leaving Gabriel and his remaining men to make their own way out of the hotel.

As an evacuation announcement began to sound over the hotel's tannoy system, Gabriel ran a hand through his wet hair and was about to take a step forward when Bond appeared in his line of vision.

"Deal with him," he instructed and two of his men headed for Bond, who promptly threw one onto a nearby table top, sending him crashing onto the wet carpet as the whole table then toppled over. He then turned to deal with the other man who was ready and waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Felix Leiter had positioned himself behind Gabriel and his two remaining men.

He tapped one on the shoulder and as the man turned he head butted him, knocking him clean out.

The second man turned as he saw his colleague fall and immediately engaged in a fight with Felix.

Gabriel knew he needed to get out of there, he had to get the disc to a safe place.

He began to make his way through the chaos, fighting to get to the double doors amidst all the other people whose goal was the same.

He was almost there when Bond stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

Gabriel immediately reached inside his jacket and produced a gun.

He aimed wildly and Bond dove to the side, colliding with a waitress who screamed as he knocked her to the floor.

"Sorry," he muttered, rolling off of her.

The sound of a gun shot made the already anxious crowd panic even more and as shouts and screams began to ensue, Bond got to his feet and took off after Gabriel who had managed to get through the double doors and out into the lobby.

Felix, who had dealt with the man he had been fighting with, was fast on his heels.

Gabriel could see that the hotels' front doors were not going to be his quickest escape route as the entire area was crammed with people and so he darted to the left to try and make his way through the kitchens, Bond and Felix hot on his tail.

**OoOoOoO**

Christian shook Elaine for a second time, but again she didn't respond.

"What's wrong with her?" Justin asked anxiously as Christian glanced around the room, his eyes resting on the brandy glass on the bedside drawers.

He picked it up and sniffed it, a smile tilting his cruel mouth.

"What?" Justin said, looking from his brother and back to Elaine worriedly.

"It would seem that Mr Bond wanted her out of the way. He's drugged her, which makes my life a whole lot easier so I suppose I should thank him for that the next time I see him," Christian replied, going to scoop Elaine up from the bed, but Justin snagged his arm and pulled him backwards, away from her.

"Why cant you just leave her be?" he said as Christian shook off his hand and turned on him.

"You seem awfully interested in 'my' wife lately, now why would that be?" he asked, his smile widening as Justin coloured slightly.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" he guessed and Justin shook his head.

"No…I just think you shouldn't treat her like you do, she's done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong!" Christian exclaimed. "She's brought MI6 to our door and possibly ruined our chances of making a fortune, now move out of my way, I need to get her downstairs and into one of the cars."

"No, I wont let you take her," Justin said, going to grab at Christian's jacket but Christian was too quick and planted his fist in Justin's gut, sending the younger man to his knees again.

"You stay out of this Justin, it's between me and my wife," Christian said, turning away and going to grab Elaine again.

"No!" Justin said, getting to his feet and pulling on Christian's shoulders.

With a growl of anger, Christian shrugged him off and pushed him so hard that he landed on his ass.

Justin's mouth opened but no sound came out as Christian produced his gun from under his jacket and pointed it at him.

"I'm sorry Justin but I don't have time for this. I always hoped that you'd prove me wrong and do something that would convince me that you were on my side all along, but I cant let you get away with this. You've always been dad's favourite and now he'll be so disappointed in you when he finds out that you betrayed us. In fact, it'll be better if I tell him that Bond killed you."

"Chris…" Justin began but was silenced as Christian pulled the trigger and shot him.

Without a flicker of emotion, Christian turned away, picked up Elaine and left the room.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Date : 02.03.2009

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 13 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bond and Felix raced through the kitchens, following Gabriel Knight as he weaved his way through the evacuating kitchen staff.

They slipped and slid on the wet floor, skirting around the various trolleys and equipment that Gabriel took the time to put in their way. They also dodged the odd bullet that he managed to fire at them over his shoulder.

But all of that did him no good and once the way was clear, Bond fired off a shot from his own gun which caught Gabriel on the back of his right thigh and he went down on all fours, yelling out in pain.

Felix was on him immediately, kicking the older mans' gun out of reach and pushing him onto his back.

Bond stood over them as Felix reached into Gabriel's jacket pocket and produced the disc and almost triumphantly grinned up him.

Bond's lips twitched, about to smile, but then Gabriel said,

"You may have me, but my sons will continue with our plan, they've already left the hotel, you'll never catch them."

Bond aimed his gun at Gabriel's head as he realised that he hadn't seen Christian around in the function room.

"What's the plan?" he asked and Gabriel laughed but stopped when Felix shook him and then he decided to stay silent, as though he had said too much already.

"There's another disc," Felix guessed, his tone one of dread as he looked back up at Bond whose mouth hardened.

"You stay with him," he instructed as he took off, heading for the stairs.

As he took the stairs two at a time, his stomach began to knot and the closer he got to his and Elaine's room, the tighter that knot became.

On his approach to the door he saw that it was already ajar, the lock shot out and he kicked it wide open as he reached it.

He stood to one side, his back against the wall as he waited to hear gun fire or movement from inside.

There was neither.

Quickly he moved across the doorway to get a glimpse inside and he saw that the bed was empty.

His mind was racing and with his gun raised he entered the room, cold fear arching up his spine as he saw Justin Knight lying apparently dead in a pool of blood at the end of the bed.

He was about to turn away, he needed to find Elaine, when Justin raised an arm shakily.

"Please…" he croaked and Bond approached him.

He knelt down and said,

"Where is she?"

"Chris took her…I tried to stop him…the papers…he didn't sign them…found us out…" Justin said haltingly, struggling for breath as he pointed to the crumpled document that Elaine had treasured so much.

Bond reached out and snatched it up. He folded it inside his dinner jacket and stood.

"Thank you for trying to help her," he offered to the dying young man who managed to nod once before his eyes finally glazed over and then he was gone.

Bond tried to keep a cool head as he bounded back down the stairs. He cursed himself for drugging Elaine. He had thought he was keeping her safe but he had only made things worse for her.

If she'd been coherent then maybe she'd have been able to get away or protect herself at least.

Out cold she was fair game.

His fingers tightened on his gun.

'If anything happens to her…' he thought, then stopped himself. He couldn't think like that right now.

Now he needed to act.

Actions spoke louder than words and if he could just get her back…

**OoOoOoO**

Christian had stopped off at the suite that he had been sharing with his father and brother. He had needed to collect the copy disc that he had made and he was now making his way down into the hotel's underground car park, Elaine slung over his shoulder.

He knew that his father would be devastated to learn that Justin was dead, but maybe now his old man would appreciate him, Christian, more, like he should have been doing all these years.

Justin had always been the golden boy of the family.

"Well now its my turn," he muttered, glancing around the car park level and cursing when he realised that his father's BMW had gone, probably to go and collect Gabriel from the front of the hotel.

He was loathe to have Elaine in his new Lamborghini but at that moment in time he didn't have much choice and so he approached the car that had replaced the one that had been wrecked by Elaine and Bond and unlocked it.

He pulled a still out of it Elaine from his shoulder and unceremoniously dumped her into the passenger seat, not bothering to put the safety belt around her before shutting the door and then he moved around to the driver's side.

Just as he started the engine, he saw Bond enter the car park and an evil smile tilted the corners of his mouth.

Bond heard the roar of the Lamborghini's engine and began to run toward the car.

He could see that Christian had Elaine next to him and that she was still asleep and he knew that he had to get her out of there.

Unfortunately, Christian seemed hell bent on running him down and Bond had to dive out of the way as Christian steered the car toward him.

As Bond rolled to the side along the concrete floor, Christian veered away from the other parked vehicles and headed for the exit.

Bond got to his feet and raced toward his Aston.

The powerful engine roared into life and the tyres spun as he began to give chase.

The Aston swung onto the Gangnam Boulevard and Bond's eyes narrowed as he picked out the back end of the Lamborghini as it weaved through the traffic ahead.

His foot floored the accelerator, he couldn't lose them.

oooo

In the Lamborghini, Elaine began to come around. She groaned as all of her senses seemed to come alive all at once and she lifted a hand to her forehead and tried to remember where she was and what she'd been doing to get into such a state.

Her head felt like there was a haze of fog around it and she knew that she daren't open her eyes straight away.

"James?" she queried, her own voice sounding way to loud to her own ears even though she only spoke quietly.

Christian glanced at her sharply.

"Sorry to disappoint you darling," he said, swerving un-necessarily hard, causing Elaine to jolt out of her seat and her eyes flew open as she managed to grab hold of the door handle to stop herself from flying across onto Christian's side.

Christian laughed as he saw the confusion and fear crossing Elaine's face.

"What…what's going on?" she stammered, scrambling to get her seat belt on now that she was aware that she didn't have one on.

"I thought we'd go for a little ride…just you and me," Christian replied and Elaine looked at him, before her eyes flicked to the windscreen as she tried to establish where the hell they were, but she didn't have a clue.

She shook her head as fear knotted her stomach.

'Where is James?' she wondered, her mind frantic. 'How the hell did I end up here with Christian?'

As if reading her mind, Christian said,

"He drugged you, that's how I managed to get to you so easily. Your lover really did me a favour."

Elaine frowned.

"James drugged me?" she said, disbelief clear in her tone and Christian glanced at her after he finished weaving in between two more cars.

"Yes…you were out of it on your hotel bed. Such an easy target," he said and Elaine's fists clenched as different emotions began to race around her mind as her memories began to return.

Justin had come to hers and James' room, he had taken the papers with him, she had reached for the drink that James had poured her and then…nothing…

"James drugged me!" she repeated incredulously, hurt and a sense of betrayal making heat sting her cheeks as she wondered why he had done that to her. Her colour deepened a shade when Christian laughed again.

"I didn't sign your papers by the way and poor Justin, you should never have asked for his help," he said and Elaine looked at him.

"What have you done to him?" she asked, fear skirting up her spine as it finally dawned on her the danger that she was in.

"He's dead," Christian told her matter-of-factly and Elaine gasped, tears of anger and hate pooling in her eyes.

"You bastard!" she cried, leaning over and grabbing at Christian's head as she tried to rake her nails down the skin on his face and neck.

The car swerved this way and that as Christian tried to get her hands away from him.

"Get off me you bitch!" he swore.

oooo

Only a few cars behind them now, Bond watched as the Lamborghini began to move to the left and right in sharp erratic movements and he realised that there could only be one explanation for Christian driving that way.

Elaine was awake and fighting back.

He tried to ignore the way his heart had begun to beat a little faster.

'What if Christian shoots her?' he suddenly thought, then growled, angry with himself.

His jaw set determinedly as he edged the Aston closer to them.

oooo

Christian managed to get Elaine's hands off of him by angling his arm and elbowing her in the face and she sat back in her seat, stars dancing before her eyes for a moment or two, giving Christian enough time to retrieve his gun from underneath his jacket and aim it at her as she went to reach for the steering wheel.

Elaine stopped, her eyes huge and her mouth opening in shock.

"Christian…" she said his name on a whisper, half pleading, half disbelief.

'How could she have been so wrong about the man she had married?' she wondered absently.

'How could she have been so stupid as to believe that a man like Bond could see her as anything more than a fling? He obviously didn't trust her as he'd felt the need to drug her to keep her out of his way.'

Tears of humiliation stung her eyes and Christian narrowed his to glare at her.

"You know, when you came back from your little holiday I saw something in you that made me think, if only for a split second, that things could work between you and I," he said to her and Elaine bit her lip as a car horn sounded and he manoeuvred the Lamborghini around the car in front.

"It's such a shame, we could have shared it all," he added, his finger tightening on the trigger.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Date : 08.03.2009

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 14 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission****…****but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bond decided that enough was enough.

He wanted Elaine out of that car and he wanted it done now.

He bullied another car out of the way with the Aston's nose, causing the driver to beep his horn in outrage, but the move left the way to the Lamborghini clear and Bond took the opportunity to come along side of it.

oooo

Elaine closed her eyes and braced herself for the searing pain that she expected to feel any second.

Instead though, it was Christian that cried out in agony as a bullet from Bond's gun went through his open side window and penetrated the flesh of his shoulder.

Elaine's eyes shot open and a rush of intense relief went through her at the sight of Bond glaring over at them, gun still trained on Christian with one hand whilst he steered with the other.

Christian turned to glance at Bond, shutting the window as though it would make a difference and Elaine then took the opportunity to try and wrestle the gun from his hand.

The Lamborghini careered across the road as Christian fought with her and Bond hung back slightly, watching as the other traffic swerved out of their way, their horns blaring indignantly.

Elaine dug her fingernails into the skin of Christian's hand as she battled with him.

"Just stop the car Christian, its over, you have to realise that now surely," she said, then added, "James isn't going to let you get away."

With a growl that was a mixture of rage and pain, Christian let go of the steering wheel and used his full strength to push Elaine back into her seat.

"Shut up!", he screamed at her as she banged her head on the window and let out a startled cry as stars danced before her eyes.

The car spun out of control as it hit another one and Christian had to put the gun onto his lap whilst he grappled with the steering wheel.

Elaine shook her head to clear her vision and then tried to grab for the gun once again.

Behind them, Bond pressed the Astons' accelerator and caught them up.

He rammed the back of the Lamborghini, the action sending the gun flying into Christian's foot-well and Elaine cursed as Christian snarled at Bond in his rear view mirror.

Up ahead was a bridge and Bond decided that once they cleared the other side then he would stop the Lamborghini once and for all by shooting Christian one more time and praying that the car came to a safe halt somehow.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next…neither was Elaine.

As they began to cross the bridge, its lights dancing on the deep, dark water below, Christian turned to Elaine.

"There is only one way out of this for me now…and I'm taking you with me…" and with that, he floored the accelerator and steered the car toward the bridges' barriers.

Elaine's eyes widened as she realised what he was going to do.

"Christian NOOO!!!" she screamed as the Lamborghini smashed into and then went through the so-called safety barriers and began to dive toward the murky water below.

"No!!!" bellowed Bond as he slammed on the Astons' breaks, just stopping short of following the Lamborghini through the gap that Christian had created.

**007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007~007**

A/N : Okay everyone, apologies for the extremely short chapter but I need to know something before I continue on with the story - just a bit of fun.

I was hoping that you would all be good enough to take a look at the Poll on my profile page and then be so kind as to cast your votes and help me out with regard to how this story should end.

Thanks so much and I will update as soon as possible.

Elaine x


	15. Chapter 15

Date : 12.03.2009

Title : James Bond 007 : Dangerous To Know

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 15 of 15

Rating : M

Pairings : James Bond/Elaine Knight

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace.**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the 007 franchise. This plot, the Knight Family and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : After the Quantum mission, M orders Bond to take a break. His body, pride and his beliefs have taken a battering and he now has his new motto - trust no-one, especially women. Unfortunately for 007, trusting a woman is exactly what he needs to do to survive his next mission…but can he do it and stop CIA Agents names from being exposed to enemy eyes?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N : I just want to thank everyone who has read this story, left a review for it or taken the time to vote. Your support has meant a lot.**

**I would also like to thank my friend Karen for all her advice and for putting up with my constant 'Bond' talk - THANK YOU!!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bond's hands gripped the Astons' steering wheel tightly as he stared at the exact spot where Christian's Lamborghini had disappeared through the bridges' barriers.

His breathing was laboured, as though someone had winded him and it came out in short bursts through his gritted teeth.

He knew what needed to be done, knew that he should have followed the car into the water by now, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

He couldn't bring himself to deal with seeing Elaine drown, just as Vesper had.

His knuckles were white and his fingers ached with the pressure as slowly, a small voice inside of his head began to speak to him.

'But what if its different this time?' it said. 'What if you can save her…'

With a cry of hope and anguish, Bond threw open the Astons' door and ran to the gap.

As police sirens sounded in the distance, he shrugged off his tuxedo jacket and dove off of the bridge, his body slicing into the dark waters below.

**OoOoO**

Elaine had stopped screaming the second that the Lamborghini had hit the water.

Instead she had focused first on getting her seat belt undone and then on trying to get the heavy door open.

She cursed Lamborghini's for having the doors that opened upward instead of the normal way and she wished that she were in James' Aston right then.

Christian had hit his head on impact with the water and was now unconscious, oblivious to the danger that they were in.

Finally they hit the bottom and Elaine knew that she didn't have long before the car would fill with water. It was already pooling around her ankles and she began to struggle furiously again with the door, but it wasn't budging.

Panic began to set in around the edges of her mind and she began to imagine all the things that she would never get to do.

"Stop it!" she told herself sternly as the water gathered around her waist, making her teeth chatter.

"This is all your fault James Bond," she began to babble. "Just you wait until I get out of here and catch up with you…"

And then there he was, right in front of her, his hands braced against the window.

She placed her palms against his from the other side of the glass and smiled at him in relief.

'I'll be alright now,' she told herself.

Bond only took a split second to make sure that she was okay before he turned his attention to the car door.

It wouldn't budge.

He kicked at it and tried again but there was still no movement. He then swam around the car to Christian's side and tried that, but that one wouldn't budge either.

His next option would have to be the glass of the cars' windows.

He swam back around to Elaine's side moved down to one of the tires where he released some air and sucked it in.

It was an old trick, but an effective one.

He then pulled his gun from his shoulder holster, silently offering up a thanks to MI6 for issuing weapons that were waterproof!

He indicated to Elaine what his plan was and tried his best to warn her to hold her breath as and when the glass began to give.

He also noted that the water inside the car was now up to her shoulders.

He moved to the bonnet of the Lamborghini and aimed at the windscreen.

Elaine plastered herself to the side of the car, not wanting to get hit.

It was then that Christian began to wake up.

The coldness of the water surrounding him and the sound of Bond's first bullet hitting the glass making him come around a little faster.

"What the…?" he trailed off and Elaine gasped at the sound of his voice as Bond's second bullet hit and small squirts of water began to add to what was already around them.

Christian twisted in his seat and reached out, grabbing Elaine's arm and hauling her toward him.

She cried out and received a mouthful of water for her trouble which made her cough and splutter as she tried to get away from Christian.

Bond could barely make out movement in the car through the dirty water and he paused before aiming his next bullet, not wanting to hit Elaine if she had moved from her original place.

He fired off a couple of more carefully placed shots, thinking that surely the windscreen should give out any time now.

Meanwhile, Christian's hands wrapped around Elaine's throat and she gasped for the last remaining seconds of air that were available before both she and Christian were fully immersed by the water.

She covered her husband's hands with her own smaller ones, trying in vain to tug them away from her throat, whilst also trying at the same time to resist opening her mouth to try and suck in the air that was no longer available to her.

Christian was far more powerful though and his hands tightened around her throat and just as the windscreen disintegrated, Elaine was forced to open her mouth…

Bond watched the windscreen give out and was preparing to reach in for Elaine when Christian surged forward and pushed him away from the Lamborghini.

Bond reached out and snagged the other mans' ankle but Christian kicked out, determined to swim to the surface.

Bond's anger was bubbling over but there was no sign of Elaine emerging from the car and he knew that he had to get her out…her bastard of a husband could wait a while longer.

He swam forward and peered inside the grim interior of the car, choosing to ignore the jolt of fear he felt as he saw Elaine hovering, seemingly lifeless, her dark hair floating around her pale face, making her seem ghost-like. She was half across the drivers' side, her arms floating upward toward him as though she were reaching for him.

He stretched in and grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the windscreen and into his arms before heading for the surface and some much needed air.

As their heads crashed through the surface of the water, Bond refused to acknowledge that this was happening to him again.

He would not let it happen again, he couldn't.

He gasped in lungful after lungful of air as he made his way to the embankment, holding Elaine's limp form against him tightly. His sharp eyes all the time scanning for signs of Christian as he moved.

Finally he lay Elaine on her back on the damp grass and frantically smoothed her wet hair back from her face.

But it was not the soft features of the woman that he had been slowly falling in love with that his eyes saw.

All he could see before him was Vesper. Her pale skin a sharp contrast to the red of her dress as she lay unmoving on the roof top of the sunken house in Venice.

Bond blinked and wiped a hand over his face as he tried to re-focus.

Taking in another gulp of air, he forced himself to concentrate and he tilted Elaine's head back and pinched her nose as he began to try to resuscitate her.

He alternated between blowing air into her lungs and pounding his hands against her chest in an attempt to get her heart beating once more.

"Come on," he muttered angrily at her, annoyed by her lack of response.

"This isn't going to happen to me…to us…do you hear me? You cant die…I wont let you!" he ranted.

He let her go for a few seconds before grabbing her again.

"Elaine!!" he yelled in her ear, bodily shaking her by the shoulders.

And that was when Elaine suddenly began coughing and the water that had been stuck in her lungs spewed forth, leaving her gasping for air.

As her arms began to flail about in confusion, Bond gathered her against his chest, telling himself that the tears pooling in his eyes were because of the dirty water and the way it was stinging them.

"James," Elaine said his name hoarsely, then coughed again and began to shiver.

"Shush…you're safe now," he said, his mouth at her temple.

He was about to gather her into his arms to move her, when gunshots rang out and he pushed her back to the ground instead, his body covering hers as he looked around, his eyes narrowing as he sought out the source.

He reached for his spare gun that was under his pants leg, near his ankle and he quickly checked it and looked around again, this time catching sight of Christian running toward a pathway that led back up onto the bridge.

Christian had been fortunate to also have a spare gun on his person...a spare gun that hadn't malfunctioned despite being immersed in the water.

"Can you move?" Bond said urgently to Elaine who managed to nod, despite shivering violently against him.

He looked around and saw an area where the grass was longer and pointed to it.

"Head over there and wait for me…and do not move," he instructed, then waited for her to nod in acknowledgement before taking off after Christian.

Elaine then managed to roll onto all fours, pausing for a moment as her centre of gravity abandoned her, then promptly righted itself again leaving her feeling light headed and nauseous.

She made her way to the long grass that Bond had pointed out and then collapsed again onto her back.

Bond was a fast runner and he raced after Christian, determined that the other man would not get away from him this time.

He caught him up on the gravel slope that led back up to the bridge and dove at him, making them both roll back down the incline and Christian grunted in pain as he landed on the shoulder that Bond had managed to put a bullet in earlier.

Bond glared down at Christian as he hovered over him, half sat slightly astride of him.

"This is for Elaine," he said as his fist ploughed into the other mans' jaw.

Christian's head snapped to the side, but slowly he turned it back to look up at Bond, his tongue flicking out to taste the blood that ran from his bust lip.

Bond waited for him to speak, but instead he just laughed and Bond couldn't stop himself from punching Elaine's husband again and again and it took all of his restraint to stop himself from beating the man to death with his bare hands.

As Christian lay back groaning, Bond then reached into his jacket and pulled out the copy disc, then promptly snapped it in half.

Christian seemed to recover quickly but his strength was secretly waning. He managed to push Bond off of him and staggered to his feet. Bond also got to his feet and then Christian attempted to throw a punch Bond's way, but Bond dodged out of its path and Christian spun around cursing and almost losing his balance.

That was when he spied Bond's gun that had fallen to one side along with his own in their tumble down the slope.

There was just one problem and that was that Bond was stood in between the weapon and himself.

He straightened and then used his last energy reserves to rush at Bond and they both fell to the floor, Christian grabbing the gun as he rolled to one side. He pointed it at Bond who looked totally indifferent in the face of such danger.

"Made you feel like a man did it…hurting her like you did?" he asked of Christian who managed a low chuckle.

"She's my wife and she got what she deserved. She'll never be free of me…never," he finally replied, getting to his feet slowly and Bond clamped his lips together as he stood and brushed down his filthy shirt as though the action made it sparkly white again.

He waited a fraction of a second before moving faster than the injured Christian could keep up with and then he disarmed him and sent him sprawling onto the ground once more.

Bond then aimed his gun at Christian and pulled the trigger.

"Oh I think she will be," he said, then ran back to where Elaine waited for him.

**OoOoOo**

After getting Elaine checked over at a local Seoul hospital, she and Bond then checked into another hotel and whilst Elaine took a bath, Bond went down to the hotels' shops and purchased a fresh change of clothing for them both.

He then went out to meet with Felix Leiter to finalise their 'business'.

"I destroyed the other disc and Christian Knight is dead," Bond said, his tone flat and Felix nodded and regarded him.

"Gabriel is in CIA custody for now and thank you brother, for your help with this matter, its been much appreciated."

Bond nodded.

"Anytime."

"The younger brother, Justin, how did he die, just out of interest?" Felix asked and Bond sighed.

"Christian," he stated and Felix shook his head.

"Sibling rivalry," he chuckled and Bond nodded.

He was eager to return to the hotel to see how Elaine was doing.

She hadn't spoken much at the hospital or on the way to their new hotel and he was worried about her.

"Look, I need to go…it was good to see you again Felix and I have no doubt that we will meet again soon," he said, holding out his hand which Felix took in his own.

"No doubt at all," he replied, smiling and Bond finally laughed before leaving the bar they had met in to go back to Elaine.

ooooo

Elaine had soaked briefly in the bath before she'd washed her hair and then gotten out and dried herself with a huge fluffy white towel.

She could normally languish in a hot bath for hours, but tonight she was restless and her head was all over the place.

She was reluctant to take the painkillers that the doctor at the hospital had prescribed her, but her body ached all over and her head was pounding.

She pulled on the bath robe that the hotel had supplied and padded into the bedroom, thankful in one way that Bond was still out.

Moving to the mini-bar, she pulled out a bottle of water then picked up the pot of pills that sat on the bedside table.

She shook two out and swallowed them with some of the water before sitting on the edge of the bed wearily.

She was having a hard time comprehending everything that had gone on in such a short space of time. One thing that she was glad about though was the fact that she was now free of Christian.

His death gave her life a whole new meaning.

Suddenly she felt the urge to cry and she put it down to relief.

As the tears began to fall in earnest, she curled into a ball on the bed and wept until she fell into an uneasy slumber.

This was how Bond found her upon his return to the hotel.

He bent low over her and caressed her cheek with his mouth, his tongue tasting the salt from her tears when he licked his lips.

He pulled off his clothes and then lifted her gently against him whilst he pulled back the bed covers and then got into the bed with her, spooning against her back.

She whimpered in her sleep and he hugged her more tightly, wanting her to know that she was safe now and that he would see to it that not even one more hair on her head was ever harmed again.

He knew that they should talk too, but that would obviously have to wait now until tomorrow. She was clearly exhausted and needed her sleep.

As did he…

**ooooo**

Bond awoke and reached out an arm, frowning when he felt that Elaine's warm body was no longer next to his in the bed.

He turned onto his back and saw that she was sat on one of the comfy chairs that were positioned on the wall opposite the end of the bed.

"Morning, are you alright?" he said, his voice deep and sleep roughened and Elaine swallowed and tried to ignore the sexy note that matched his tousled hair.

The bed sheet barley covered his groin and one muscular leg was showing for her perusal, not to mention the broad expanse of his glorious chest.

She swallowed and tried to remember what she had wanted to talk to him about as soon as he'd awoken.

'Ah yes,' she remembered. 'She was mad at him. Mad as hell in fact.'

She stood and tightened the belt on the bath robe that she still wore.

"You drugged me," she stated and Bond stared at her for a moment before pulling himself into a sitting position, his back leaning against the huge padded headboard.

"Oh that," he replied and Elaine folded her arms.

"Oh that?" she repeated incredulously. "Is that all you have to say about it?"

"I…" he began but Elaine shook her head and he decided to let her fly…for now.

"I cant believe that you did that to me James, I mean how could you?" she said.

"I…" he went to speak again but she cut him off again and he bit his tongue once more.

"I trusted you and I thought that you trusted me, but obviously not. Look at the danger that you put me in," she ranted and Bond curled his fists in the bed sheet as his sides.

He knew that she was right, but it was hard to acknowledge the truth.

"I…" he started again but pursed his lips when Elaine interrupted him again, but he decided that it would be for the last time.

"Why would you put me through that? What on earth were you thinking?" she asked.

"I did what I thought was necessary to keep you safe," he said, throwing back the bed sheet and getting out of the bed, not at all embarrassed by his nakedness.

Elaine forced her eyes to remain locked with his as she said,

"Well it didn't work did it! You've treated me like an idiot, just like Christian always did…" she trailed off, yelping as Bond moved forward and grabbed her shoulders gently, but firmly.

"I am nothing like him!" he replied angrily and Elaine swallowed.

"No, you're not, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but I still cant believe that you would drug me to keep me out of your way. I feel so, so stupid," she said and Bond bit back a curse.

"Look, I admit that it's me that's made a mess of everything alright. I shouldn't have drugged you, you're not stupid and I do trust you, it's just that I…" it was then his turn to trail off and he released her shoulders and sank down on the bottom of the bed.

Elaine turned to face him, his eyes level with her robe covered breasts.

"Its just that you what?" she prompted and Bond sighed and raked a hand through his sandy hair.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you. I wanted to deal with everything and just keep you safe and away from Christian," he replied.

Reaching up, his hands snagged her waist and he pulled her closer to stand in between his legs.

Elaine felt her heart soften and she tangled her fingers in his short hair as he lay his head against her breasts.

She bit her lip, wanting to ask him so many things, wanting him to say so many things to her in return, but she was still so uncertain about his feelings for her and for where he wanted them to go from here. He had teased her in the other hotel, hinting that there may be a future for them when he'd said that he might 'keep' her, but of course their conversation hadn't gone any further because of recent events.

In the end she ventured,

"You told me once not to let myself care about you. Is that still how you want things to be?"

She paused as Bond raised his head and looked up, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling at her as she continued,

"Because if it is, I'm sorry James, but its far too late, in fact, it was too late back then. I already cared…"

She stopped as Bond stood, his hands cupping her face.

"I want you to care…" he said gruffly, just before his mouth closed over hers.

As their kiss deepened, Elaine wrapped her arms around Bond's waist, then boldly skimmed her hands down his lower back and buttocks and she smiled with satisfaction as he groaned and returned the favour, pulling her in tightly against him.

Feeling further emboldened by his response, Elaine then reached up and pressed against his broad shoulders and Bond let her push him back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed behind him.

The blue of his eyes darkened with desire as she then straddled him, her hands on his shoulders for balance.

She bit her lip as his hands un-belted the robe she wore and then her breath caught as he pushed the two sides apart, revealing her naked form beneath.

Bond's eyes deftly assessed the various bruises that adorned her pale skin and he looked up and saw the uncertainty that wavered in her soft eyes.

He leant forward and ran his tongue up along the centre of her abdomen, before moving across and teasing first one nipple and then the other until they peaked wantonly for him.

"Beautiful," he murmured, feeling some of the tension ease from Elaine's frame.

She bent her head and teased his ear with her lips and tongue and Bond closed his eyes, his hands pushing the robe from her shoulders and Elaine dropped her arms momentarily so that it could fall to the floor behind her.

Bond put a hand between them, his fingers sliding along her opening and Elaine wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned her delight at his touch and wiggled against him appreciatively.

Bond gritted his teeth against the urge to just turn sideways and throw her down onto the bed. He always felt the need to take her swiftly and urgently…that was how badly he wanted her.

But this morning he was going to try and take things slowly. She deserved to be made love to VERY slowly indeed.

He raised his free hand and grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging her head lower so that he could kiss her again.

Elaine moaned into his mouth as he pushed a finger gently up inside of her and his erection jutted against her stomach eagerly.

It was then his turn to moan as he felt her small palm close around the velvet-like skin to squeeze him tightly, before softly massaging the length of his rock hard shaft.

Their mouths broke apart and they stared at one another for a moment, desire sizzling between them and Elaine bit her lip and moaned as Bond withdrew his finger from inside of her and then raised it to his mouth, sucking her juices from it and Elaine's eyes widened.

She was no innocent, but she had never seen anything look so erotic in her life and she felt her stomach clench with sexual tension.

'God, he's breathtaking,' she thought dreamily.

She removed her hand from his shaft and placed it back onto his shoulder as she raised herself up so that she hovered over the tip of him.

Bond looked at her, wanting to tell her that he intended to take things slowly, but the way she was looking at him right then was telling him that slowly would have to wait for another time.

He gripped her hips and went to push against her but she shook her head and he felt her resist and so he immediately stopped. His eyes became quizzical and she smiled teasingly at him.

"I want you to promise me something first," she said, taking the tiniest fraction of the tip of his length inside of her and Bond swallowed hard.

"What is it?" he asked and Elaine regarded him.

She realised that he was letting himself be at her mercy, he was letting her dominate their lovemaking when she was quite certain that he wanted to just roll her over and take control, after all, that was what he normally did and this in itself told her something about the way their relationship was changing.

She felt dizzy with this sudden new power and her smile widened as she looked into his eyes and said,

"You have to promise that you'll never drug me, ever again."

"Is that it?" Bond asked, his large hands flexing against her hips. He'd been expecting that she request a promise of love, not something quite so simple.

She nodded. "For now, yes."

"Alright, I promise," Bond said and Elaine placed her palms against his chest before she pushed down hard and impaled herself fully onto him.

As her head fell back, Bond leant forward, the palms of his hands moving up to support her at the shoulder blades and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and suckling at her until she cried out and writhed against him.

Elaine could feel her orgasm beginning to build and she clenched her inner muscles around him, rising up and down on him faster and faster until suddenly, the edges of her vision blackened and her mouth opened in a soundless 'O' as she came.

Bond felt her shatter and kept up the pace for her, thrusting against her as she seemed to grow still in his arms.

As she melted against him, Bond took her mouth with his once more and stood, his body still joined with hers.

"My turn," he murmered and she smiled against his mouth as he lay her back on the bed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her hands in his and raised them to either side of her head, pinning her down but she didn't mind.

She was his and he could do whatever he wanted to her!

They kept eye contact as Bond withdrew his body from hers then slid back inside.

His pace was slow and torturous and Elaine was enjoying every second of it.

She arched against him, moaning her frustration and trying to tempt him to go a little faster and he smiled down at her, knowing that he couldn't tease her like this for much longer, but not wanting her to know that just yet.

He was about to ask her what exactly it was that she wanted him to do, when instead she made him stop moving completely by cupping his face with her hands and murmuring,

"I love it when you smile."

As Bond stared at her, his emotions seemed to blind him with a startling clarity and as he surged against her again, bringing about not only his own explosive orgasm, but Elaine's second, he said against her ear,

"I love you."

Elaine gasped.

She had hoped but had not expected to hear those three words from him, not yet at least.

Desire and love bubbled up in her chest and as it made its way out in the form of a giddy sounding laugh, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and replied.

"I love you too."

Bond rested his forhead against hers for a moment, absorbing her words as they waited for their breathing to return to normal and then he kissed her as she giggled again, but this time the laugh was a nervous one.

"What is it?" he asked as Elaine ran a fingertip along his strong jaw line.

After a moment or two's pause, she bit her bottom lip and said tentatively,

"If I was to ask you to marry me…what would you say?"

Bond regarded her seriously for a moment before his eyes crinkled around the edges and he smiled broadly.

"I'd say that I like the sound of 'my name's Bond, Elaine Bond."

**The End**

**James Bond will return in - Dangerous Love.**


End file.
